Te Quiero Hermano
by Hinaku-Hyuno
Summary: Sakura se va a vivir con su hermano, después de cinco años separados, conocerá amigos y a su verdadero amor. Descubrirá que la hermandad no solo está en la sangre..
1. un nuevo Hogar junto a mi hermano

Capitulo 1- vivir con mi hermano... nooo!!

Escondido entre las montañas se ubicaba una hermosa aldea llamada Konoha, la cual era conocida por la amabilidad de la mayoría de sus habitantes.

Ya era tarde en la noche y cuando todo estaba en silencio, se comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos productos de una discusión que tenia un joven con su madre.

-¡Mamá! ¿Por que tengo que ocuparme de ella?- decía el chico.

-Hijo, ella va a vivir contigo, por que ya termino la secundaria y es más ella te ayudara con el que hacer de la casa y te hará de comer- respondió la madre

-pero igual, sabes que mi trabajo ocupa mucho tiempo y no podré prestarle mucha atención- dijo el chico

-ya es una chica grande tiene 17 y debe aprender a cuidarse sola no tienes por que preocuparte, por favor hijo yo no tengo dinero para pagarle apartamento y tu tienes una cuarto libre en tu casa cerca de la universidad donde va a estudiar- hablaba con dulces palabras

con todos estos gritos una chica se levantó asustada y comenzó a escuchar lo que decían sus familiares detrás de la puerta pero el otro joven se percato de su presencia y le grito:

-sal de ahí, Sakura!

Sakura una chica muy linda con la piel blanca como la nieve, tenia el cabello rosa y unos grandes y brillantes orbes color jade, era hermosa y de grandes proporciones y ahora se encontraba mirando a su hermano con desprecio.

- ¿Naruto cuando llegaste? ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Por que discutes con mamá?- preguntaba Sakura desconcertada

Naruto era un joven alto de cabello rubios, piel morena y de ojos azules que casi todo el tiempo vestía de naranja y al que le encantaba el ramen.

- Acabo de llegar y mamá me esta pidiendo que te lleve a vivir conmigo- se quejaba el rubio al cual le disgustaba la idea. Pero no era él único al cual les disgustaba la idea

- ¿qué? ¡Con lo mal que nos llevamos!- agregó Sakura que tampoco les agradaba la idea, luego se acerco hasta su madre - ¿mamá por que? yo no me quiero ir. ¿Si me voy quien se quedara contigo?- le preocupaba mucho mas la salud de su madre que lo estudios sin olvidar que odiaba a su hermano razones suficientes para no irse con él.

- ¡hija ya eres grande, tienes que estudiar! por eso debes irte con Naruto y tranquila tu tía se quedara conmigo mientras tu tío este de viaje y Uds. pueden venir de vez en cuando a visitarme- y con su tono dulce y cariñoso con él cual se dirigía hacia sus hijos logró convencerlos...

-¡hi!- contestaron los dos con una pequeña sonrisa, talvez no eran tan diferentes.

-Prepara tus cosas, te busco en una semana y espero que cuando estemos allá no te metas con mis cosas- ordenó Naruto mirando a Sakura con malicia.

-¡ja, como si quisiera tocar tus cochinadas! ¡No te preocupes por eso yo estaré lista!- contesto Sakura enojada, a ella le importaban un comino lo que tuviera Naruto en su casa.

Naruto Volvió a la semana y se llevó a Sakura, los dos se despidieron de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, prometiéndole que volverían pronto.

Luego de tres horas de viajar en el auto deportivo rojo de Naruto, llegaron a un lindo edificio, subieron hasta el sexto piso, luego se acercó hasta la tercera puerta del lado derecho de un pasillo.

-por fin llegamos, hogar, dulce hogar- el rubio esta feliz de estar al fin en su casa

Luego abrió la puerta y era un apartamento bellísimo tenia tres cuartos, una hermosa cocina, una sala bellísima, donde estaban 2 muebles pequeños, un enorme muebles, una mesita y en frente del mueble grande, en la pared, estaba un televisor pantalla plana de 45". A la cual Sakura miró sorprendida con tanta belleza.

-wow! ¿Hermano tú pagas todo esto? ¿Como lo hiciste?- estaba conmocionada nunca llegó a pensar que su hermano llegaría a tener cosas tan hermosas.

-hmp! para algo trabajo, hermanita! como casi siempre vivo solo, gasto dinero en este tipo de cosas!- masculló Naruto un tanto enfadado de la sorpresa de su hermana al ver lo que él podía obtener

-pero a pesar de todo, esta muy sucio, mañana limpiare la casa!- se burlaba Sakura al ver lo desordenado que es Naruto y lo mucho que necesitaba limpieza

-ah eso! si mi trabajo y los estudios ocupan todo mi tiempo, y poco me queda para limpiar- respondía Naruto con una gotita en la frente

Luego Naruto vio que en la mesita había una carta la cual después de leerla, sonrió y se la metió en el bolsillo! y se dirigió a Sakura

-Ven sígueme! te llevare hasta tu cuarto!- ordenó Sakura comenzando a caminar con ella siguiéndolo detrás.

La llevo por un pasillo el cual a la derecha habían dos habitaciones y al frente una más. El señalo una de las derechas y le dijo: -esta es la tuya-

Sakura entro a su habitación era linda, estaba pintada de Verde manzana, tenía una enorme y suave cama en frente, dos mesitas a los lados, a la izquierda tenía una enorme ventana con una hermosa vista. Y una gran closet a la derecha. Sakura miró sonriente y se tiró en la cama.

-Gracias hermano, está bellísima- grito envuelta en una gran alegría, pero como era tarde comenzó a darle sueño. Y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Naruto la arropo y la dejo descansar. A la mañana siguiente cuando se levanto Sakura ya había limpiado la casa y preparado el desayuno. Salio del cuarto vestido con un traje, de pantalón rojo y un saco del mismo color llevaba dentro de saco una camisa manga larga de color blanco y una corbata vinotinto se veía guapísimo a lo que Sakura se sonroja al verlo.

Buenos días Sakura, gracias que rico esta el desayuno y la casa se ve grandiosa- le sonrió su hermano

-es la primera vez que me sonríe y se ven tan lindo- pensó la chica- de Nada- mientras lo veía sonrojada

- ¿por que me sonrojo? Es que se ve tan lindo- seguía pensando y su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y no comprendía por que. Naruto se dio cuenta de eso y aprovecho la oportunidad.

-oye Sakura ¿como me veo?- dijo pícaramente

-¡te ves, b-bien!- dijo sonrojada

Naruto, quiso hacerla sonreír. - en mi Trabajo siempre debo verme conforme a mi oficio, es por eso que existen reglas sobre vestimenta y ¿sabes que?, muy poco las cumplo, recuerdo que una vez...

**********************Flash Back************************

-Llegare tarde, como se me pudo romper el despertador... Bueno creo que yo lo rompí- dijo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza.

Naruto corría desesperado hacia el trabajo se había levantado tarde y cuando ya estaba cerca una joven lo detuvo: -Oye todavía andas en pijama- dijo riéndose tiernamente. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que del apuro había salido de su casa sin cambiarse. Que bueno que no olvide mi cartera así que pude entrar a una tienda y comprarme un traje y por suerte conseguí llegar a tiempo

**************************************Fin del Flash Back****************************************************

Sakura al escuchar la historia comenzó a reírse y se dio cuenta a la final por muy guapo que se viera seguía siendo su hermano al que veía.

-Bueno, ya es tarde y debo irme,-dijo Naruto- ah Sakura podrías tener la cena lista a las 6pm, y podrías por favor preparar ramen- esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo ojitos de perrito y rogando.

-Esta bien, Te prepare Ramen, hermanito- dijo Sakura riendo- por cierto- agrego- hoy estas de muy buen humos ni siquiera has intentado pelear conmigo-

-Ah por eso, es que ayer cuando llegamos encontré una carta en la mesa-

-ah si, ¿de quien? ¿De tu novia?- contesto Sakura pícaramente.

-no, de un amigo, ¡todavía no tengo novia!- respondió sonrojado el ojiazul.

-¡Ah, si! y eso que mi hermano no ha conseguido novia todavía, eso es por que eres muy tonto. - se burlo Sakura.

-no, ¡claro que no! es que todavía no consigo a alguien especial- contesto Naruto enfadado.

-Tranquilo, yo solo decía- respondió Sakura con una gotita en la frente.

Luego Naruto Salio del apartamento y como llevaba la carta en el bolsillo, bufó al leerla

-Maldición, no le dije nada a Sakura, Bueno todavía falta mucho para eso-

(Bueno aquí el contenido de la carta, no creo que deba decir de quien es)

*******************************************************  
Hmp, Hola dobe, Bueno solo quería decirte que dentro de una semana me iré a vivir contigo, voy a empezar a estudiar allá y por cierto no te estoy pidiendo permiso. OK!!

Cuando Naruto ya estaba lejos Sakura recogió la mesa se ducho, se vistió con un bello pescador y una remera rosada y unas sandalias bajas a juego, tomo su bolso y se fue en camino hacia la universidad. Al llegar se encontró con sus amigas y se lanzo encima de una de ellas.

-Hola Ino-cerda- dijo riéndose.

-Bájate de mi frentona- respondió Ino

- hola Sakura-Chan- dijo Hinata tímidamente.

-hola Hinata-chan.- dijo levantándose.

Hinata era una hermosa chica de tez blanca como la nieve, de ojos perlados y de cabellos azules, era muy tímida pero era la mejor amiga de Sakura. En cambio Ino era una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, extrovertida, divertida y popular con los chicos, también era la mejor amiga de Sakura.

-Bueno entremos pues- dijo Ino.

Al entrar recogieron sus horarios, Ino y Sakura iban a estudiar juntas, en cambio Hinata como había hechos varios intensivos por obligación del papa estaba a un nivel más alto a pesar de que fuera de su misma edad.

-lastima Hinata, no podremos estudiar juntas, aunque tenemos las horas libres iguales, por lo menos- suspiro Sakura.

-oye Sakura, me puedes explicar Sakura, ¿por que vienes vestida así? ¡Estas más pasada de moda! - se burlo Ino.

-Solo por que no quiera vestirme para los hombres como tú, no significa que este pasada de moda, cerda!- se defendió enojada.

Sakura e Ino se lanzaban miradas matadoras y había un rayito entre ellas entre tanto Hinata las separaba.

-Sakura- chan, Ino-chan creo que es hora de irnos.-

-Es cierto, bueno nos vemos- dijo Sakura despidiéndose.

-Adiós Sakura- dijeron Hinata e Ino al unísono.

Luego que llego a la casa tomo un baño de agua caliente e hizo la cena


	2. una inesperada sorpresa

Cabe recalcar que Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto no mío.

Nani: por cierto hoy quiero presentarles a mi inner, saluda inner.

Inner: hmp

nani: discúlpenla ella estuvo todo el tiempo encerrada no sabe de buenos modales

Inner: tsk.

Nani: a veces creo que me la cambiaron bueno aqui esta mi conti espero que les guste

Cap: 2 una Sorpresa inesperada

Así paso la primera semana, de una forma tranquila, ella en la universidad y Naruto en el trabajo de día y estudiando de noche.

Una que otra vez discutían por tonterías, por que Naruto siempre perdía sus cosas y culpaba a Sakura de haberlas cambiado de lugar:

-Sakura , donde rayos esta mi collar azul- grito el ojiazul.

-pues como rayos voy a saberlo?- respondió enfadada la ojiverde.

-lo deje aquí en esta mesa y ahora no esta!- exclamo el ojiazul.

Sakura miró debajo de la mesa lo encontró

-porque rayos no buscas mejor, idiota, en vez de echarme toda la culpa a mí- refunfuño Sakura.

-ah lo siento Sakura-chan, la próxima vez buscare mejor- respondió Naruto con un gotita en la cabeza.

Así Sakura tomo camino hacia la universidad. Aunque solo habían pasado una semana se había ganado la confianza de sus profesores y en especial de la Directora. La cual llama a Sakura a su oficina.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama, en que puedo servirle- sonrió Sakura alegremente.

-Buenos Días Sakura, necesito que me hagas un favor?- pregunto la directora.

-esta bien, lo que desee, Tsunade-sama?-

-OK, Uchiha entre- En eso entro un Muchacho guapísimo peliazul de ojos negro como la misma noche y de piel blanca. Sus ojos parecían haberla congelado por dentro al mirarla.

-Sakura, el es Sasuke Uchiha, desde ahora estará en tu misma clase y necesito que le muestres el campus. Dirigiéndose a Sakura. Luego volteo a mirar a Sasuke - Sasuke ella es Sakura Haruno, te mostrare el campus es una chica respetable no hay nadie mejor que ella, para enseñártelo todo (hui.. da que pensar).

-Bueno sígueme- sonrío apenada al ver al chico tan guapo.

Salieron de la oficina y Sakura lo miró sonriente y le dio la mano.

-Bueno, me llamo Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto, Sasuke?-

-hmp- Siguió caminado ni siquiera se molesto por darle la mano.

Sakura se molesto pero le mostró el campus como le pidió Tsunade. Mientras iban caminando. Sasuke la miraba, para ser una chica tan molesta, era preciosa, su hermoso cabello largo, sus bellas curvas, sus ojos verdes  
lo excitaban y hacían que su miembro comenzaba a elevarse poco a poco, esto nunca le había pasado con solo ver a una chica. Así siguieron caminado hasta que Sakura se detuvo.

-Bueno Sasuke, creo que ya te he mostrado todo?- Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Sasuke la miro de arriba a abajo y le respondió: -no lo creo, todavía falta algo!- Exclamo con su sexy voz ronca.

-Así Que?- respondió Sakura sorprendida.

-Faltas tu?- y de un salto la empujo hacia la pared, la abrazó, y comenzó a tocarla. Sakura se asustó no sabia que hacer era primera vez que veía un chico tan de cerca, estaba sorprendida, y además el chico era guapísimo tanto que a ella en el fondo le gustaba que el la tuviera de esa forma. - Entonces, Sa-ku-ra me mostraras todo lo que tienes- Sakura se sonrojo, y Sasuke le sonrío pervertidamente, el aprovecho y comenzó a bajar sus manos por las piernas de Sakura, quería sentir su suavidad luego subió hasta sus nalgas y de un tirón las abrió encajándolas entre las de él. Comenzó a masajearlas y luego a besar el cuello de la chica. Haciendo que esta gimiera suavemente y se enrojeciera más. Sasuke beso todo el cuello y el dorso de la joven cuando ya estaba subiendo hasta su cara. Llegando a sus labios la soltó y le dijo.

-Creo que es hora de ir a clases?- exclamo sorprendido no sabia lo que le pasaba le gustaba ser directo, pero no tan rápido por que ella lo excitaba tanto.

Sakura lo miró, estaba confundido por que lo había hecho, por que la había abrazado y besado de esa manera, pero sobre todo por que se detuvo cuando ya la iba a besar. Pero solo pudo decir.

-Sígueme!- lo llevo hasta la clase, se presentó y le dieron asiento justo a lado de Sakura. Ella estuvo toda la clase sumergida en sus pensamientos.

*Por que no pude hacer nada para defenderme, por que no pude detenerlo, será que el también me gusta, será que yo también que eso terminara de pasar*. Estaba muy confundida ella no era de las que dejaba que los chicos la usaran.

Sasuke estuvo toda la clase mirándola y pensando que era lo que le pasaba esa chica no era tan linda como para hacerlo, perder el control tan fácilmente, es más el pensaba que solo era una mocosa molesta.

Bueno Así salieron de todas las clases pero Sakura no fue directamente al apartamento, fue a la tienda a comprar para hacer la cena.

Cuando llego encontró una nota de Naruto en la puerta que decía:

***********************************************  
Te llevaras una sorpresa, cuando entres.

Atte: Naruto  
****************************************

Sakura no tomo en serio la nota, conociendo a su hermano esto podría ser una broma. Cuando entró el apartamento estaba igual no había cambiado nada.

-que tonto es Naruto y pensar que de verdad, quería que me sorprendiera- Pero Sakura no tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba. Dejo las compras en la cocina. Se Dirigió a su cuarto acomodó su ropa y se metió al baño a ducharse.

Aunque a Sakura nunca le importó que su baño tuviera dos Duchas, dos lavamanos y dos inodoros siempre le pareció raro pero como dije nunca le importo. Entro a la ducha. Y el agua comenzó a caer encima del suave cuerpo de Sakura, mojándola por todas partes, ella se quedo así un rato solo dejando que el agua la mojara. Pues no podía sacar ese momento que tuvo con el chico nuevo. Había sido satisfactorio para ella. Estar tan cerca de él, pero lo que más le molestaba era porque el no continuo y la soltó justo cuando la iba a besar. Después de un momento se dio cuenta de su situación, qué estaba pensando? ella no era de esas chicas que se derretían por los chicos como Ino. Ella no era así y no iba a dejar que eso volviera pasar no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente.

Luego de 20 minutos salió de la ducha pero en ese preciso momento alguien salía de la otra. Sakura no lo podía creer, que estaba viendo como era eso posible. En frente de ella estaba....................... El chico nuevo. Semidesnudo y todo mojado podía ver a plenitud su cuerpo, su torso perfecto. Su cara cambió de color a un rojo intenso. Al ver como esos penetrantes ojos negros las observaba detenidamente.

-Que haces Aquí?- alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz.

-Eso pregunto yo?- respondió con frialdad.

-Bueno yo.. Soy.. la-a hermana-a de Naruto y vivo con él. y tu-u?- dijo muy nerviosa.

-Pues yo soy un viejo amigo y desde hoy viviré con Ustedes!- recalco lo ultimo, ella se enrojeció más al pensar que ese chico iba a vivir con ella. Eso no puede ser cierto, el único chico que le hacia perder la conciencia desde ahora viviría con ella. Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, vio que Sakura estaba nerviosa y más por la situación en como estaban, pero al igual que antes Sasuke no aguanto la tentación y más por que estaba viendo a esa chica que antes lo hizo perder el control ahora semidesnuda... El la miraba fijamente su hermoso cuerpo cubierto solo con una pequeña toalla, que mostraba su piel blanca bien mojada y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Hacían que su miembro comenzara a elevarse poco a poco para demostrar que eso lo estaba excitando. Luego le dio una sonrisa un tanto pervertida a Sakura.

-Sakura, que tal si terminamos lo de ahora?- dijo acercándose a Sakura haciendo que a esta le empezaran a temblar las piernas. Sasuke se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Aunque ella intento alejarse. Sasuke la jalo por la cintura y la empujo hacia su cuerpo teniéndola bastante cerca. A el le encantaba poder sentir su cuerpo presionado a él, su olor tan agradable. Sakura pego sus suaves y lindos pezones a su pecho. Haciéndolo que a él se le complicara más la erección que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento. ella se dio cuenta de eso al sentir esa presión entre sus piernas. Ella solo alcanzó a responder.

-S-Sasuke y-yo no-o- pero fue detenida por Sasuke que suavemente tapo su boca.

-No tengas miedo, no digas nada..- Respondió con su ronca y sexy voz. Sakura se sintió un poco más tranquila pero eso no la hacia dejar de temblar. Sasuke comenzó a besar su cuello, esto la hacia sentir tantas cosas.. en su parte baja. Luego Sasuke suavemente su mano por la pierna derecha de Sakura y la levanto hasta ponerla en su cintura luego se metió entre sus piernas manteniendo la pierna de Sakura elevada. Comenzó a subir poco a poco por su cuello hasta su boca rosada y cuando ya estaba a punto de besarla. cuando solo faltaban pocos centímetros.

-PUFF!- sonó la puerta cerrándose. - Chicos, ya llegué-. Gritó Naruto avisando su llegada. De un salto Sasuke se separo de Sakura. Del susto ocasionado por Naruto. Su corazón acelerado comenzó a recuperar su ritmo lentamente. Devolviendo el control a Sasuke. Cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. Miró a Sakura que estaba también un poco más calmada pero igual de roja.

-Parece que lo tendremos que dejar hasta aquí!- se quejo- Sakura por favor no le cuentes nada a Naruto, no todavía. Por favor.- le pidió saliendo del baño. Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza y salió también del baño. No lo podía creer, estuvo a punto de.. Suspiró y cuando se le enfrió un poco la mente se decidió.

-No voy a dejar que, por que él viva aquí, quiera pasarse de listo conmigo.-dijo decidida, se vistió y fue a preparar la cena, ya calmada. Al salir Naruto la llamó.

-Hey Sakura, ven quiero presentarte a alguien.

-Ya nos conocimos, dobe! refunfuño Sasuke.

-¡En serio? ¡Cuando?

-Estamos en la misma clase y la directora me pidió que le mostrara el campus ahora!. Se sonrojo un poco al recordar lo que pasó en la universidad.

-Ah ok, bueno Sakura, Sasuke desde ahora nosotros tres viviremos juntos en esta casa. Así que acostúmbrense. espero que se lleven bien.

-tsk. bufó Sasuke

-hmp- exclamó Sakura.

-Bueno eso espero.- dijo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza al ver las expresiones de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Ah por cierto, hoy voy a salir con mis amigas. Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Así, que te valla bien.! Respondió Naruto.

-Llega temprano- Dijo Sasuke con tono autoritario.

- Quien te crees? para exigirme llegar temprano- reclamó Sakura un poco enfadada.

- No te lo estoy exigiendo, pero por lo que sé eres menor de edad y si te agarran la policía a media noche, no vamos a ir a sacarte!!- Respondió con su tono de frialdad natural en él.

-No te preocupes, por eso, yo no dependo de ti, para cuidarme. Dicho eso entró a la cocina preparó la cena, luego de cenar se fue a su cuarto y se cambió. se puso una linda Remera azul con una falda de bolero fucsia y una chaqueta del mismo color y unos zapatitos color Azul. Se pintó ligeramente y se coloco un prendedor en forma de flor de loto en el cabello.

Cuando salio se despidió, Naruto se despidió alegremente en cambio Sasuke ni la miró


	3. Desición

Nani: hola pido disculpas de antemano por haber durado tanto es que estaba corta de inspiración. Además estaba ocupada respondiendo los tagged y otras cosas.

Inner: mentirosa ¬¬.  
Yo: cállate inner por cierto quiero presentarles a mi otra yo que a diferencia de inner es más tratable y más amistosa pero es muy tímida trátenla con cariño.  
//y-yo etto h-hola-// (se desmaya)  
Yo: (sorprendida con una gotita en la cabeza como las del anime) bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que les guste

Capitulo 4

Sakura llego al centro comercial y encontró rápidamente a sus amigas Ino y Hinata.

-chicas, ya llegué!!- Dijo Sakura muy alegremente.  
-Hi, Sakura-chan- Respondió Hinata  
-genial ahora hay que esperar a los demás!!- alego Ino.  
-A los demás?- pregunto Sakura confundida.  
-Ah es cierto vamos a salir con unos amigos..- contesto Ino.  
-Así, con quienes?- seguía preguntando Sakura.  
-B-bueno con mi primo Neji y su novia Tenten, con Shikamaru y Temari.. hablaba Hinata.  
-y con Kiba, Sai, Shouji y Shino.. continuó Ino.  
-ah que alegría volver a ver a los muchachos- Sakura se lleno de alegría tenia tanto tiempo que no veía a los muchachos.

En eso llegan Neji con Tenten. Neji era alto de tez tan blanca como la de Hinata y de ojos perlado al igual que ella. Su pelo era de color negro, muy alargo amarrado en la punta con una cola. Realmente atractivo y su novia Tenten Es morena, de ojos marrones, de hermosa figura y su pelo era de color castaño oscuro. Era muy amable y en los ojos se podía notar el amor que sentía por Neji que brillaban al verlo.

-Hola, Muchachas tanto tiempo sin verlas como han estado!!- Sonrió TenTen.  
-Hola Neji, TenTen- saludaron las muchachas.  
-Hola, Hinata ya les dijiste a las muchachas- Neji se dirigió hasta Hinata.  
-Ah es cierto- Saco algo del bolso- tomen chicas estas son las invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji y mía. Es dentro de un mes.

-Wao, gracias Hinata-chan!!- respondieron las chicas alegres por la noticia.  
-de nada chicas-  
-Ya terminaste de entregar todas las invitaciones Hinata?  
-Si y tu primo?-  
-Me faltan solo Sasuke y Naruto. No los he visto

Cuando Sakura escucho esos nombres se sorprendió de donde se conocían ellos. Pero decidió ayudar a su amigo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte Neji-kun- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
-si! como Sakura?  
-yo se las puedo entregar!  
-En serio de donde lo conoces?  
-Bueno Naruto es mi hermano y estudio con Sasuke!!  
-en serio, seria de gran ayuda que se las pudieras entregar.

Neji les dio las tarjetas a Sakura y le sonrió y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. En eso llegaron los demás muchachos: Shikamaru con Temari, Kiba con Shouji, Shino con Sai. (inner: oye que esperar para detallarlos ¬¬, yo: aunque me encantaría detallar a estos irresistibles (baba) papacitos, me lo ahorro por que no tengo el debido tiempo lo único que les diré es que están (baba) como quieren) //eso es cierto//

Todos los chicos: hola muchachas!!-esto enojó un poco a Neji ya que de cierta forma le habían llamado mujer  
-oigan cuiden sus palabras ¬¬.dijo Neji un tanto enojado.  
-Bueno y que vamos a hacer? Pregunto Kiba  
-Espero que no sea algo problemático- (no necesitan que diga quien fue)  
-Tranquilo Shikamaru, bueno yo quiero que veamos una película pero como el cine no abre hasta las 8pm, vamos a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial y volvemos antes de esa hora.- propuso Ino  
-E-esta b-bien, pero deberíamos separarnos en grupo, d-digo así los chicos no se fastidiaran andando con nosotras- Agrego Hinata.  
-Es cierto, bueno las chicas van a ver las tiendas de ropas y los chicos que hagan lo que quieran!! Respondió Sakura alegremente.  
-hi, respondieron las demás chicas!!.  
-Hi- dijeron los chicos no complacidos con la idea!!.

Así se dividieron en dos grupos las chicas se fueron a las tiendas de moda en ropa. Y los chicos a los deportes y otros se fueron a los videojuegos (aunque estén ya grandes, dime a quien no le da por ir a ver los videojuegos al centro comercial)

con las chicas:

-oigan vamos a aprovechas y compramos la ropa que nos pondremos para la fiesta- propuso Sakura.  
-que buena idea frentona, así escojo la ropa que usaras, para que no pases pena con tu falta de glamour.- dijo Ino burlonamente.  
-oye- dijo Sakura enojada  
-Sakura-chan se viste bien? - prosiguió Hinata-  
-hablando de todo un poco con quien van a ir??- preguntó Temari.  
- yo con Neji por supuesto.- Dijo TenTen muy egocéntricamente.  
-Yo le preguntare a Sai. Contesto Ino.  
-y-yo pues iré c-con- un compañero de mi clase- dijo Hinata muy roja dejando sorprendida a las muchachas nunca habían pensado que Hinata tuviera el valor de decirle a alguien que la acompañara.  
-Y quien es?- pregunto inquietante Ino.  
-p-pues no se los diré todavía- dijo mirando al suelo de la vergüenza.  
-tranquila Hinata de seguro dice que sí- animo Sakura a su amiga.  
-y tu con quien iras??, frentona-  
-pues todavía no lo sé- dijo pensando a quien le iba a pedir que la acompañara.

Luego de un rato todas habían escogido su atuendo, (el cual no les diré hasta el día de la fiesta muajaja, inner: oye ya estas copiando las mañas de maría. Yo: cállate inner que la risa malvada es de todos.) las chicas iban hablando muy animadamente y Sakura iba muy distraída, en eso Sakura se tropezó y fue a caer encima de un joven.

-ouch,- dijo Sakura sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.  
-estas bien?- pregunto el joven.  
-si- cuando dijo esto fue cuando se dio cuenta que se había caído por eso se paro lo mas rápido que pudo- discúlpame no fue mi intención- luego le brindo ayuda al joven para que se levantara.  
-no te preocupes, te digo algo si cada vez que me tropezaran conmigo chicas tan linda como tu, me encantaría tropezarme todo el tiempo.- este comentario hizo sonrojar a la joven que se encontraba mirando al muchacho que la había ayudado.  
-como te llamas?- pregunto el joven.  
-me llamo Sakura- respondió aun sonrojada.  
-que lindo nombre, yo soy Sasori mucho gusto.  
Sasori en un lindo chico, se veía que era más grande que ella, tenia el cabello de un color rojo oscuro y de color carmín. Esos agrandes ojos la envolvían, era tan apuesto.  
-muchos gusto Sasori-kun- esto agrado a Sasori. En ese momento aparecieron las muchachas.  
-Sakura estas bien!  
-si, gracias a saso..- no pudo terminar por que Sasori había desaparecido.  
-bueno ya es hora de ir con los chicos.-  
-Hi!-

Las chicas se encontraron con los chicos y entraron al cine. Vieron una película de terror, en los cuales los chicos aprovechaban para abrazar a las muchachas en las escenas más terroríficas. Al final de la película, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Sakura llego paso inmediatamente a su cuarto se cambió, se puso un pequeño camisón y fue hasta la puerta del baño, había decidido hablar y poner las cosas clara con Sasuke. Suspiro, tomó fuerzas y entró al baño sabiendo que lo iba a encontrar. Y ahí estaba el lavándose los dientes en pijama (que por cierto solo le cubría la parte de abajo). Ella lo miró sonrojada luego recordó a lo que venia. Se paro firme detrás de él.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de su presencia pero no le presto atención. Cuando terminó se volteo a mirarla.

-que te pasa?- dijo fríamente.  
-quiero que hablemos!!.  
-sobre que?- contesto sin importancia.  
-no se que te crees tu, pero yo no soy el juguete de nadie. Así que no tienes por que tocarme o agarrarme cuando te de la gana.  
-hmp-  
-se que te crees muy lindo y por eso las chicas hacen lo que quieras pero conmigo te equivocaste.  
-pondré reglas y tendrás que cumplirlas al pie de la letra (que estricta).  
1- no me toques, ni me mires no eres nada mío..  
2- ni siquiera nos conocemos si que deberías tratarme con respeto.  
3- no toques mis cosas, ni entres en mi cuarto.  
4- no quiero volver a encontrarme contigo en el baño.

-terminaste- dijo fastidiado, a lo que Sakura se enfado. - esta bien no pienso a hacer nada sin pedirte permiso, nunca creí que eras un juguete, pero aunque pongas las reglas que quieras, tu cabeza puede pensar algo pero tu cuerpo pide otra cosa- dijo esto acercándose de una forma tan provocativa, como cuando un león acorrala su presa. A lo que Sakura se sonrojo al ver a Sasuke tan cerca.

-¿que sucede?-  
-vamos Sakura me ve vas a decir que no sientes una sensación cuando estas cerca de mi.  
-no- mintió Sakura. Sasuke la empujo a la pared.  
-Sakura no sabes mentir.- dijo esto y se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de Sakura. Ella lo empujó.  
-no te me acerques-  
-hmp-  
-no soy una chica fácil, Sasuke. Dijo esto salio lo mas rápido que pudo del baño.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido ninguna chica lo había rechazado como lo había echo Sakura. Pero no estaba molesto. No, como Sakura había dicho ella no seria fácil seria todo un reto y eso a el le encantaba . Y haría todo lo posible por tenerla con él. A pesar de lo que le había advertido Naruto.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto. Acababa de salir de su baño y su respiración era agitada, los latidos de su corazón eran realmente fuertes y rápidos.. Que había pasado de un momento entro con mucha valentía y la perdió con solo ver a Sasuke acercársele. Será que el tenia razón aunque su mente pensara que es un idiota.. Su cuerpo y su corazón pedían lo contrario… Estos pensamientos atormentaban un tanto a Sakura que luego de un rato acostado logro quedarse profundamente dormida.

Dos semanas después. Tres jovencitas charlaban muy animadas en una mesa de un café cerca del centro comercial.

-por fin ya solo faltan dos semanas para tu fiesta Hinata- exclamo Ino entusiasmada.  
Si es cierto Ino-chan falta ya muy poco (luego recordó).-Por cierto la semana que viene tengo que irme a otra ciudad, nos encargaron hacer un trabajo de investigación en grupo. Y pues pasara una semana trabajando con un compañero en otra ciudad..- dijo hastiada por la idea de separarse de sus amigas por tanto tiempo.  
-que cruel Ya sabes quien es tu compañero? (Hinata negaba con la cabeza).  
-Bueno mira el lado positivo cuando estés libre podrás pasear un rato- interrumpe por fin la pelirosa.  
(Hinata le afirma con una sonrisa )-Sakura-chan ya les entregaste las invitaciones que te pidió Neji-kun?- pregunto Hinata.  
.Si! ya lo hice! (luego Sakura recordó ese día).

*****************************Flash Back*******************************

Al día siguiente de la salida de Sakura con sus amigas en el centro comercial. Sakura tenia listo el desayuno y llamo a sus compañeros a comer.

Umm. Que rico Sakura-chan!- exclamo Naruto al probar el rico desayuno.  
(Sasuke aun sin probarlo)- estas seguro Naruto? No le veo buena cara!. Exclamo dudoso.  
-por que no lo pruebas y ves que Naruto tiene razón? ¬¬. Alego Sakura con cara de jodete.  
-y si tiene veneno?. Respondió aun dudoso de las habilidades de Sakura para cocinar.  
-jaja-respondió Sakura con sarcasmo- sí quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho pero con un cuchillo caliente, con el cual te cortaría en pedazos y luego te haría sopa y se la repartiría los pobres- continuo Sakura pero ésta vez con una voz muy frívola y cortante con la misma cara de ¬¬.  
Uff. Que miedo Sakura-chan! Teme Creo que es mejor que le hagas caso- dijo un asustado Naruto.  
A quien le dices teme? Dobe. Está bien lo probare!.- Sasuke probo la comida y pudo constatar de que Naruto realmente tiene razón estaba delicioso pero logro ocultar que lo habría disfrutado.  
Y bien?- pregunto Sakura.  
Tsk. Cuando uno tiene hambre come lo que sea?-exclamo Sasuke.  
*InnerSakura: idiota! Eres insoportable* ah por cierto Neji les mano esto?. (Les entrego las tarjetas).  
-Que bien una fiesta! Gritaba alegremente Naruto.  
-hmp-  
-pueden invitar al alguien para que los acompañe? continuó Sakura.  
-Que bien ya se a quien voy a invitar!!- esto lo dijo Naruto recordando a una compañera de clases.  
-que molesto- bufó Sasuke sin darle importancia la invitación.

************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK**************************

-Ah que bueno Sakura-chan, pero dime como conoces a los amigos de Neji-kun?- pregunto una interesada Hinata.  
-bueno soy hermana de Naruto y Sauce estudia con nosotras, cierto Ino?-.  
-si es súper sexy me hubieran dado para yo entregárselas!!- contesto Ino.  
-No!, además a mi se me hacia mas fácil- dijo Sakura reaccionando bruscamente.  
-Así! Y por que? Pregunto Ino aun sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.  
*innersaku: recuerda que nadie sabe que vives con el idiota de Sasuke* -ah pues p-porque y-yo.. Ya sabes lo conozco un poco más que tu!- respondió dudosa Sakura

En eso pasaban Shikamaru y Temari e Ino los llama:  
- miren! Shikamaru, Temari vengan acá?.- los llamados se dirigieron hacia la mesa en donde estaban las chicas.  
-hola muchachas como estas?- que hacen por aquí?- Pregunto Temari.  
-pasando el tiempo, alejándonos un poco de los estudios- Respondió Sakura en tono relajada.  
-y ustedes?- pregunto Hinata.  
-Bueno nosotros veníamos a comprar algo que hacia falta en la casa, pero ya nos vamos!!- contesto el pelinegro con un tono de pereza.  
-como que "casa" acaso ustedes… viven juntos.- por fin concluyo Ino al ver que los dos chicos se sonrojaban al ver como los miraba Ino. (De manera picara)  
Sí, hace poco que Temari se mudó a mi departamento, pero ya nos vamos, hasta luego chicas- se despidió Shikamaru yéndose con Temari pues no soportaba la mirada de Ino..  
-Que lindo!! Hacen linda pareja verdad??- argumentaba Hinata la verlos agarrados de la mano huyendo del lugar.  
-Si pero también llevan mucha prisa- alegaba Sakura.  
-Bueno de seguro que tienen algo que hacer?- continuaba Hinata.  
-Si que lo harán?- dijo Ino con una mirada realmente picara (por la cabeza de la rubia pasaban imágenes realmente perturbadoras de todo lo que pueden hacer dos enamorados en un departamento.)  
-Ino que cosas dices?- respondieron Hinata y Sakura al unísono puesto que sabían que era lo que se imaginaba Ino. En eso suena el teléfono de la rubia.

-alo si… se me había olvidado.. Voy enseguida- colgó el teléfono.- chicas debo irme- dijo con cara de tristeza por despedirse de tal manera de sus amigas.  
-Tranquila nosotras nos quedaremos un rato más- respondió Sakura tratando de consolar a la rubia para que no se sintiera mal.  
-OK- dijo para luego salir rápidamente del lugar.  
-ohh S-Sakura-chan, también debo irme- comento Hinata también apenada.  
-ah bueno esta bien Hinata, yo tengo que esperar algo, muy pronto me iré.- dijo Sakura con tono de tristeza.  
-Esta bien, discúlpame Sakura-chan!!- dijo la peliazul haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpas.  
No te preocupes!- al decir esto Hinata se fue y ella un tanto aburrida se fue a sentar a un banquillo cerca de ahí. Y comenzó a tener una pequeña conversación con ella misma

Saku: Entiendo que Ino se halla ido!!  
Innersaku: debe de estar con Sai.  
Saku: Pero y Hinata?? Por que ella también??  
Innersaku: si esos es muy raro en ella.

Así estaba la pelirrosa pensando en por que sus dos mejores amigas la habían, en cierta forma abandonado. Sakura se encontraba en medio de sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpida por alguien.

-estas sola?- pregunto un joven de cabellos negros, haciendo que Sakura se asustara al voltear y ver quien era!

**********************************************************************  
(Inner: aquí hay lemmon, yo: no todavía no!!))

Con Ino:  
-disculpa por haberte hecho esperar- dijo la joven realmente apenada por su tardanza.  
-no te preocupes, te ves muy linda!!- contesto un joven de cabellos negros que observaba detenidamente lo guapa que Ino se había vestido llevaba un hermoso vestido negro a la altura de las rodillas, straple con una pequeña tela del mismo color pero un tanto transparente que cubría la parte de encima de su vestido y sus brazos .. Llevaba el cabello recogido en su normal coleta.. Maquillada de forma sencilla pero realmente linda y con unas sandalias bastantes altas del mismo color haciendo juego con su vestido haciendo que se viera absolutamente hermosa.. (Yo: no soy buena para describir!! T.T inner: nos dios cuenta!!)  
- en serio, gracias- dijo esto lanzándose encima del joven dándole un fuerte, pero tierno beso.  
-Lista para cena? Que quieres comer?- pregunto el joven realmente contento por haber encontrado a una persona tan especial y a la cual quería demasiado.  
-Lo que sea, estar contigo me hace feliz??- dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos,

Como le gustaba estar con él, ese joven la hacia feliz, era realmente especial para ella aunque a veces no lo comprendía el siempre la hacia reír.. El chico sonrío se sentía feliz de estar con su apreciada novia.

-también me haces muy feliz- respondió el chico devolviéndole la mirada a Ino.

- Ino lo volvió a besar, como le gustaba hacerlo, le encantaba demostrarle todo el amor y el cariño que sentía por el a través de besos, caricias abrazos y miradas tiernas..  
-Te amo!- dijo ella entre suspiros.  
-también te amo- respondió el joven observándola con cariño.  
-por cierto, quieres ser mi pareja para una fiesta??- pregunto la joven recordando el cumple de Neji y Hinata  
-si por supuesto me encantaría!!- sentencio el joven con gran entusiasmo.

Así pasaron las horas con esta hermosa parejita quien hablaba, de sus problemas, circunstancias, emociones y alegrías.. Demostrándose de vez en cuando, con besos y caricias lo mucho que se querían..

Al final de la cena, el joven dejo a Ino en la puerta de su casa.. Se despidieron con un beso pero esta vez fue diferente.. Este estaba cargado de deseo y a la vez de tristezas por que ninguno de los dos.. Quería despedirse del otro.

**********************************************************************

Con Hinata: (inner: aquí si hay lemmon?? Yo: no inner aquí tampoco hay lemmon, estas ansiosa con esto del lemmon pervert.... inner: tu lo escribiste!! quien es mas pervert tu o yo?? ¬¬ yo: /sin palabras/ ¬¬)

-H-hola Naruto-kun- respondió una peliazul realmente tímida viendo como se acercaba el chico que tanto quería.. Su queridísimo rubio.  
-Hola Hinata-chan lista para irnos..-respondió el joven mostrando una enorme sonrisa al ver lo linda que se veía Hinata sonrojada..  
-S-Si dijo la peliazul realmente sonrojada

Así emprendieron camino hacia la pista de patinaje de hielo.. Hinata llevaba un conjunto de abrigo de color púrpura y un pequeño gorro del mismo color en su cabeza.. La camisa le quedaba realmente pegada, haciendo que se mostrará con clarines el tamaño de su delantera.. Dejando poco a la imaginación.. Haciendo que Nardito se sonrojara al verla.. En cambio Naruto llevaba la igual que ella un conjunto pero de color naranja con negro (inner: que original /cara de sarcasmo/ Yo: tu sabes que ese es el color que mas le gusta a Naruto) y una bufanda de color negro que hacia juego con su conjunto.. Cuando llegan.

-Naruto-kun!! No se patinar- dijo Hinata apenada por su confesión.  
-Entonces yo te enseño!!- dijo Naruto alegre

Así Naruto llevo a Hinata hasta la pista.. Y suavemente la tomo de la mano llevándola por toda la pista. Pero ella se tropezaba mucho y caía al suelo frió.. Así que Naruto esta vez la tomó de la cintura fuertemente con una mano pero sin lastimarla y la llevo por la pista haciendo lo posible por no dejarla cae. La cercanía de sus cuerpos hacia que Hinata se sonrojara de sobremanera haciendo que esta dándole un aspecto hermoso y sutil .. El cual era apreciado por Naruto.. Que se emocionaba cada vez más de estar así con Hinata y deseaba que ese momento jamás terminara.

-*se ve tan linda* pensaba Naruto , que al observarla le regalaba una de sus hermosa sonrisas , haciéndola sonrojar más si es que eso era posible, luego de un rato salieron de la pista para sentarse a descansar en las tribunas.

-Hinata debo decirte algo!-  
-*de seguro que me va a decir que le gusta otra persona* pensaba Hinata al momento que lo oía.  
-estos días que he pasado contigo, han sido los mejores  
-*de verdad Naruto-kun piensa eso * pensaba la peliazul mientras que escuchaba a su amado.  
- me he dado cuenta, que desde que te conozco, siempre has estado conmigo, me has ayudado y apoyado en todo y por sobre todo me has brindado tu amistad, por eso eres muy especial para mi!!- argumento Naruto sonriente  
- solo por mi amistad Naruto-kun- respondió un poco desilusionada.  
-Si Hinata, eres mi mejor amiga, pero no quiero que sigamos siéndolo- alego Naruto mirando al suelo.  
-si eso es lo que quieres- dijo la peliazul muy triste ya punto de llorar.  
-Hinata no entiendes, no me conformo con solo ser tu amigo!! Es decir, Hinata te gustaría ser mi novia??- pregunto tomando de las manos a Hinata  
-*ah es en serio* Hinata estaba conmocionada, había quedado congelada con la propuesta, no sabia que decir.. Solo alcanzo a suspirar de emoción  
-N-Naruto y-yo.. Pero no pudo continuar ya que Naruto la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo al oído – te amo- a lo que Hinata se emociono tanto que lo beso.

Fue un beso tierno cargado de amor , cariño, felicidad, emoción, alegría, todos los sentimientos que sentía se los transmitió a Naruto en ese beso.

-tomaré eso con un sí!- respondió Naruto al final del beso. Haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara más  
-si Naruto-kun yo también te amo y quiero ser tu novia- y se abalanzó sobre Naruto dándole otro beso.

(Inner: en donde quedo la Hinata tímida? ¬¬ ///Yo: la gente cambia, deberías intentarlo! /Inner: no gracias, me gusta tal y como soy/ /yo: una frívola total)

**********************************************************************

(Yo: oye inner no piensas preguntar si habrá lemmon.  
Inner: para que? Si ya se lo que mas a decir!!.  
Yo: segura??  
Inner: si haz lo que quieras que yo no te molesto más igual no me quieres lo suficiente para escribir lemmon T.T)

En un departamento al norte de la ciudad.. Se encontraban dos chicos en la sala.. Justo sentados en el sillón.. Pero no precisamente hablando.. Llevaban poco tiempo viviendo juntos pero no habían llegado mas lejos que solo besos y dormir abrazados.. Pero esa noche todo cambiaria.. Allí estaban entregándose con cada beso todo el amor y cariño que se sentían.. Llevaban largo rato de esa manera pero cuando hubo la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse para retomarlo..  
-Shika, tu me quieres? Yo te hago feliz?- preguntó la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que se había sonrojado por la posición en la que hace rato habían estado besándose. Él encima de ella.  
-Por supuesto que te quiero y hoy te lo demostraré!- dijo para luego tomar a la chica en brazos y llevarla hasta el cuarto luego de arrojarla con mucho cuidado en la cama.. Comenzó a darle besos pero esta vez no expresaban amor.. Sino deseo..

Ella se sintió extraña le gustaban mucho esos besos, las excitaban.. Eso era nuevo.. Pero le gustaban.. Así comenzó el chico a repartir besos bajando por el cuello de la joven y aunque quería bajar un poco más una prenda le molestaba por eso como pudo se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba puesta la rubia .. Pero de manera rápida y delicada (inner: eso se puede yo: no interrumpas) admiro su piel blanca realmente linda.. Sus redondos pechos se veían realmente lindos pero el quería ver mas así que arrancó de igual forma esa prendía que cubría lo que ansiaba ver .. Lo mismo les paso a las demás prendas que cubrían su cuerpo fueran delicadamente apartadas..

Allí fue cuando pudo observarla por completo era realmente hermosa, sus hermosas curva, piel blanca sus redondos y grandes senos.. Simplemente perfecta, luego miró el rostro de la joven ella se encontraba observándolo detenidamente desde que comenzó a arrancarle la ropa.. Se sonrojaba con cada movimiento que el hacia la desnudarla su rostro ya no mostraba lo mismo.. Ya no era ese chico que a todo le resultaba molesto. Ahora se veía impaciente por saborearla!!. Y así fue, el le sonrió, para luego bajar hasta el comienzo de sus senos. A uno de ellos lo tamo fuertemente con su mano sin lastimarla, para masajearlo, estrujarlo y jugar con él.. Al otro lo tomo con su boca y lo saboreó, lo mordió, lo chupó en fin le dio la misma o más atención que al otro..

- ahhh- Shika-kun ahhh!!- Los gemidos de la joven no se hicieron esperar al sentirse tan bien con sus caricias.. Esto a él le encantaba .. Escuchar su nombre entre gemidos era música para sus oídos lo excitaba más saber que ella disfrutaba lo mismo que él..

Se deshizo de su ropa y prosiguió con sus caricias pero luego bajo su mano lentamente por todo su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo.. Suavemente introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de él.. Haciendo que se movieran dentro y fuera de ella de manera repetitiva.. Haciendo gritar de pasión a la joven.. La cual disfrutaba extasiada. Al rato comenzó a bajar hasta su sexo llenando de besos todo su vientre cuando llegó sorprendió a la joven.. Que de un momento a otro sintió su lengua haciéndose camino por su ya mojado, sexo.. Excitando cada vez más a su compañero, esta estaba realmente sonrojada.. Era la primera vez que alguien la hacia disfrutar de tal manera..

Pero ya esto se estaba tardando demasiado.. A pesar de tanto que habían disfrutado ya les llegaba la hora .. Así que abrió aún más las piernas de la chica y tomó su gran ya elevado miembro y lo introdujo en el sexo de la joven suavemente.. Hasta llegar a esa molesta barrera que indicaba que la chica era virgen! Sonrió al saber que era él quien fuera su primer hombre. Luego de romperla causó muchísimo dolor a su amada. Haciéndose que se moviera desesperadamente

-¡Maldición- se quejó la chica mordiéndose el labio para luego dejar caer varias lágrima. El no quería dañarla todo lo contrario Quería que se sintiera feliz pero sabia que no había forma para abstenerse a ese horrible dolor .. Lo único que podía fue quedarse quieto para que ella se acostumbrara y darle un beso tierno para que dejara de moverse.. Dejo pasar un corto tiempo y cuando ella comenzó de nuevo a abrir sus piernas supo que el dolor ya había pasado así comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Una y otra vez suavemente en suave vaivén, satisfaciendo a la joven que ahora disfrutaba de cada embestida que el le proporcionaba..

Con transforme paso el tiempo las embestidas fueron aumentando , y cada vez con más rapidez..Estaba seguro que ella se acercaba a eso que tanto quería presenciar un orgasmo por parte de ella .. Pero él también estaba llegando a su final.. Se escuchaban por toda la casa esos fuertes y excitados gemidos por parte de estos dos enamorados que se entramaban todo con cada caricia, cada beso, cada embestida, cada gemido era para ellos un elíxir de pasión realmente refrescante..

- ah Shika ya no puedo más- Por fin la joven llegó la máximo.. Llegó a su orgasmo .. Mientras que él se vino poco después dentro de ella.

Luego de salir dentro de ella, sacudió su miembro y se tiró a lado de ella.

-Te amo Shikamaru- respondió ella con la respiración agitada  
-También te amo Temari!- dijo dándole un beso y con sus manos la acerco hacia él y la abrazó para profundizar el beso despejándose después por falta de aire.. Su respiración era agitada.. Habían quedado realmente agotados luego de entregarlo todo por ese amor.. Y así se quedaron dormidos en la profundidad de la noche..


	4. verdades desconcertantes

Capitulo 6.

verdades desconcertantes

Allí estaba sentada como una idiota, en ese frío banco, fingiendo estar bien, porque la realidad era otra, últimamente sus amigas siempre terminan dejándome sola, Ino para iré con Sai y Hinata para atender ciertos "asuntos". Pero aunque lo negara sabia que Hinata estaba saliendo con alguien, pues siempre que se perdía en sus pensamientos, suspiraba, y cuando la interrumpían se sonrojaba. Estaba feliz por ella pero las necesito y mucho.

-¿Estas sola?- escuchó venir una voz ronca muy familiar, levantó la mirada para salir de dudas... y tenia razón allí estaba ese chico tan conocido, mirándola fijamente con sus orbes negros. Se sintió atrapada al fijar la vista con la de él. Era como si pudiera ver dentro de ella, de un momento a otro su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente y sentir como el calor se concentraba en sus mejillas haciéndola sonrojar  
*¿Que me ocurre? se suponía que yo lo odiaba por que me ciento tan nerviosa frente de el*. Pensó -Si- respondió con timidez- ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó interesada nunca lo veía salir ¿que hacia aquí?

-No es asunto tuyo- respondió sentándose a su lado en tono despreocupado, haciéndola enojar ¿que le pasaba? por que le hablaba de esa manera, que estúpida se sentía al haberse puesto nerviosa al principio- ¿y tus amigas?- pregunto fríamente, haciéndola recordar lo triste que estaba hace un momento debido a su abandono, pero por eso no iba a dejar que le hablara de esa forma tan impertinente.

-Se fueron y yo también me voy- se intento levantar del banco pero entes de que pudiera hacerlo el la tomo por el brazo y de un jalón la hizo sentar de nuevo- ¿que te pasa?- preguntó ella muy enojada debido a su hostilidad.

- Sabias que Naruto se va de viaje la semana que viene - exclamo con su tono egocéntrico omitiendo la pregunta que ella le había hecho antes.

- si ya sabia que mi hermano se iría de viaje - refunfuño ella muy enojada. Sin darse cuenta la verdadera razón del comentario del chico.

- ¿hermano?- preguntó mirándola desconcertado, por que ellos no se parecían en nada. Es más Naruto le había dicho mucho antes que ni siquiera tenia padres, por eso se sorprendió bastante al encontrarla viviendo con él.

-si mi hermano, el rubio tonto que vive con nosotros- bufó ella cansada el mas que nadie debía saber que Naruto era su hermano.

-no se si te habrás dado cuenta pero como pueden ser hermanos y tener diferentes apellidos- Sasuke quería que ella misma se diera cuenta de la realidad. Estaba seguro que ellos dos no eran hermanos.

-eh?- Sakura estaba realmente desconcertada y confundida. *Sasuke debe estar loco* pensaba.

-Naruto es Uzumaki y Tú Haruno- estaba cansando de la lentitud con la cual Sakura pensaba. En cambio Sakura se quedo pasmada, acaso era cierto, su madre toda su vida la había hecho tratar a Naruto como su hermano. Y es cierto talvez no se parecían en nada y ninguno de los dos se soportaba pero eso nunca le había dado motivos para pensar que su madre estaba mintiéndole a cerca de Naruto. Talvez Sasuke estaba equivocado eso no podía ser cierto.

-eso no es cierto- Exclamó en un susurro tan bajo como para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. -Que no tengamos lo mismos apellidos no significa que no seamos hermanos - remarcó un tanto enojada. Luego recordó una vez que su madre le confesó que el y Naruto tenían diferentes padres. - Tenemos diferente apellido por que nuestros padres no son los mismos- recalcó haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke no le prestó mucha atención a las comentarios de Sakura, al final de cuentas el conocía la verdad pues el mismo Naruto se lo confesó, pero talvez era mala idea habérselo dicho a Sakura, era mejor que ella lo descubriera sola. Él solo quería molestarla y al parecer lo había conseguido por que Sakura se lo demostraba con su mirada.

-¿quieres comer helado?- pregunto mirándola fijamente, pero estaba vez su tono era diferente era como si de verdad estuviera interesado, Sakura no entiendo esa forma de comportarse en él era muy raro.

-Mira Sasuke si crees que voy hacer lo que tu digas, estas equivocado- Sakura realmente estaba molesta y decidió levantarse pero como la vez anterior el la sujeto con tal fuerza que hizo que se sentara de nuevo.

-solo es un helado- respondió con tono frió, aun mas que la idea de comer helado, pero el la seguía observando detenidamente esperando una respuesta, se volvió a sentir atrapada por su mirada así que no le quedo de otra que aceptar. Sasuke la tomo de la mano y de esa forma la llevo a través centro comercial.

Sentir el contacto de su mano con la de ella aferradas con tal fuerza por él, la puso nerviosa de nuevo, y que su corazón comenzara a latir con mucha rapidez, estaba tan distraída que choque su brazo con alguien haciendo que se soltara de Sasuke.

-Disculpa- sobandose le brazo.

-Parece que siempre nos encontramos en medio de un tropiezo- escuchó una voz conocida. Así que decidió ver la cara del supuesto agresor descubriendo que era él mismo chico con quien había tropezado antes.

-Sasori- estaba realmente feliz y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura- respondió el también con una sonrisa.

-que bueno volver a verte- exclamó muy feliz.

-Lo mismo digo, discúlpame que ese día te deje así, pero es que iba tan apurado.- se disculpo el joven.

Cuando iba a responderle no se como Sasuke se coloco delante de mi, apartándome con su mano y colocándome justo detrás de él.

-¿que haces aquí?- Sasuke estaba enojado

-Hola Sasuke, tiempo sin verte- respondió Sasori, la parecer ya se conocían. .  
-responde lo que te pregunte- exigió aun enojado

-Hablando con una amiga, cierto Sakura- pregunto mirándola.  
-¡Eso es cierto! Sasuke él hablaba conmigo- estaba vez Sakura se colocó al lado de Sasuke y lo miro enojada

-¿tu lo conoces?- pregunto mirándola.

-Algo, lo conocí la otra vez este lugar, pero no muy bien- exclamó viéndola fijamente a los ojos- así que si nos disculpas quisiera terminar de hablar con el- se acercó a Sasori, pero otra vez fue detenida por el

-¡no te le acerques!- amenazó Sasuke a Sasori, para luego jalar a Sakura del brazo como si fuera un muñeco alejándola rápidamente de Sasori

Cuando ya estaban bastante lejos por fin, Sakura pudo detenerlo soltándose de su agarre- ¿que te sucede? eres un grosero, además me lastimas, ¿sabes?- estaba indignada por su comportamiento tan exagerado.

-¡no quiero que te le acerques!- exigió mirándola fijamente.

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes- gritó enojada -¿Que te crees que puedes alejarme de cualquiera que se me acerque y que yo haré lo que tu digas?-

-Sasori no es buena persona- grito exasperado

-eso no es asunto tuyo- grito con la misma fuerza

-Es cierto, ve, ve y búscalo para que te des cuenta de que lo que digo es verdad- reprimió el, esperando que Sakura lo contradijera y se quedara con él, pero se equivoco con ella.

-Eso haré y te demostrare que estas equivocado- Sakura se dio una vuelta para ir a buscar a Sasori, pero como era de esperarse el volvió a jalarla pero esta vez la abrazó cuando por fin sintió sus brazos rodearla completamente, a lo cual Sakura no se opuso pues se sintió realmente atrapada. Sin darse cuenta su corazón comenzó a latir y su enojo desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-No quiero que te pase algo, Sakura, hazme caso- suspiró sobre su oído casi como un susurro

-¿Por que eres así? ¿Por que te preocupas tanto por mi?- preguntó desconcertada

-Eres especial para mi- respondió en su oído haciendo que una pequeña lagrima saliera de sus ojos y bajo por todo su rostro. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, que ocurría con el, se podía sentir los latidos de su corazón por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Estaba tan confundida, aunque se sentía muy bien estar así con el. Se sentía protegida, a gusto en sus brazos a pesar de que quería acabar con esos sentimientos que acababa de nacer en ella, era muy difícil al estar tan cerca de el.

-Sasuke...- suspiró, pero fue detenida pues Sasuke se apoderó de sus labios, de la manera mas sutil y delicada, que le fui imposible resistírsele, para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, ya nada le importaba en ese momento, solo importaban ellos, se podía sentir su respiración cerca de la de ella, sus brazos aferrándose por la cintura acercándola cada vez mas a el. Sus manos se enredaron entre sus cabellos intentando acercarlo más, la suavidad con las que sus labios besaban los de ellas, mientras que su lengua se perdía dentro de su boca, haciéndola perder la razón, para poder disfrutar ese preciso instante. Ella mientras le correspondía con suaves caricias y cortos suspiros.

Cuando hubo la necesidad de aire, tuvieron que separarse en contra de mi voluntad, para luego sentirse observaba por esos penetrantes ojos negros, dejándola perderse en su mirada haciéndola sonrojar, así que decidió bajar la mirada realmente apenada.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó con timidez

-perdóname no fue mi intención- respondió él, sin darse cuenta de como tomaría ella el comentario.

-Ahora ¿por que diablos pedía perdón? será que el nunca quiso besarme y yo como un a tonta caí en su estúpido juego- fue lo que pensaba Sakura al escuchar a Sasuke disculparse.

Lo empujo y salio corriendo, estaba enojada, triste, confundida lo escuche llamarla, pero no fue suficiente para detenerla las lagrimas corrían por todo su rostro, ya no había vuelva atrás había caído en su sucia trampa pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada.

¿Qué pasara ahora?  
¿Qué misterio habrá sobre la hermandad de Naruto y Sakura?  
¿Qué le ocultan a Sakura?  
¿Qué hará Sakura ahora con sus sentimientos?


	5. Una semana con Naruto

"Una Semana con Naruto"

Una hermosa jovencita peliazul vestida con un adorable vestido color lila y sandalias del mismo color esperaba en el aeropuerto. Había quedado ver a un compañero de su clase allí, pues tendrían que trabajar juntos en una ciudad poco distante. Pero ella no sabia quien habría de ser su compañero por lo cual estaba muy nerviosa, llevaba unos minutos tarde y tenia miedo de que perdieran el vuelo.

Llevaba en su mano una pequeña maleta en donde traía ropa suficiente para una semana. Estaba un tanto triste por que debía dejar a sus amigas por una semana y las extrañaría mucho, pero lo que mas le dolía es que también estaría separada de su amado rubio.

Se sentía muy mal saber que no podría verlo, estar sin él era algo despreciable, tenían poco de salir juntos y de haberse confesado sus sentimientos y esta situación de verdad lo molestaba. La peliazul estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta el momento en que su compañero por fin llego a su encuentro.

-disculpa que llegue tarde- se escuchó un susurro de manera sutil y cariñosa en el oído de la chica, en un tono muy familiar para ella, y como era normal sus mejillas enrojecieron de la vergüenza que le daba sentir esa vibración tan excitante que dejaba el susurro delicado sobre su oreja. *Podría ser* pensó.

-N-naruto- exclamo con timidez. Realmente era una sorpresa encontrarse con él - n-no me digas que tú..-

-soy tu compañero de trabajo- respondió el rubio con su peculiar sonrisa. Para luego saludar con un tierno beso en los labios a su adorable novia, la cual correspondió gustosa pero con un tanto de vergüenza.

Ahora estaba más feliz saber que él sería su compañero. Fue realmente suertuda al haber conocido a Naruto y estar en el mismo grado. Pero eso significaba que pasarían toda la semana juntos, aunque eso debería ser una buena noticia para ella eso resultaba un poco incomodo todavía no estaba preparada para pasar una semana con él.

De momentos el calor provocado por todas las imaginaciones de Hinata la hicieron perder conciencia por un instante. Eso era demasiada presión para ella y sin darse cuenta dejo que su delicado cuerpo cayera en lo brazos de un Naruto bastante desconcertado.

-Hinata, Hinata, Hinata- la llamaba dándole pequeños golpecitos en la cara para intentar levantarla ya era demasiado tarde y podrían perder el vuelo así que como pudo la cargo entre sus brazos con todo y maleta e hizo lo posible por montarla en el avión.

Una hora más tarde

-donde estoy- abrió los ojos poco a poco sin lograr divisar bien la imagen, cuando logro ver bien, estaba sentada en un cómodo asiento y a lado una pequeña ventanilla por la cual solo podía ver hermosas nubes.- oh por Dios ya estoy en el avión- grito un tanto alterada.

-ya despertaste, Hinata-Chan- le saludo dulcemente - ¿sabes? te ves muy linda cuando estas dormida- al rubio le encantaba observarla se ve tan hermosa en todo momento.

-g-gracias N-naruto-kun- respondió con su normal timidez dándole un aspecto aun mas hermoso. -¿que fue lo que pasó?- pregunto

- pues es que te desmayaste justo cuando estábamos a punto de abordar y tuve que traerte cargada hasta al avión- una pequeña sonrisa despistada apareció en su rostro moreno.

- discúlpame por causarte problemas Naruto-kun- se disculpo avergonzada.

- no debes pedir disculpas en fin la culpa fue mía por sorprenderte, jejeje- río nervioso- H-hinata y-yo...- no tenia palabras

- ¿tu que? - se sonrojo al verlo nervioso.

-y-yo debía decirte algo antes de abordar....- temía proseguir

- ¿que era, Naruto-kun?- lo incito a continuar.

-pues es que y-yo, y-yo...-

-¿tu que?- exigió tímida.

-yo te engañe Hinata, te mentí- continuo por fin y ella prefirió no haberlo escuchado- yo te dije que teníamos que hacer un trabajo para la universidad solo para que vinieras conmigo, en realidad esta semana no hay actividades pendientes- termino de confesarse- yo solo quería que salieras conmigo de viaje pero sabia que si te lo pedía talvez no habrías querido venir- bajo el rostro avergonzado.

Ella tardo unos segundos en comprender todo lo que había dicho y comenzó a entender la razón de la cual últimamente no había visto a su Naruto-kun, se le había pasado trabajando tanto solo para poder llevarla de viaje, se había tomado tantas molestias solo por ella, sí, ella tenia la mejor suerte del mundo al tener a Naruto como novio.

- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Naruto-kun - se lanzo alegre encima de el y se olvido de sus timidez, lagrimas de alegría caían de su rostro y ambos terminaron en el suelo del avión, por un segundo se olvidaron de todo y se quedaron justamente así, ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho mientras el acariciaba su cabello.. Todo paso tan rápido que no se dieron cuanta de que ya habían aterrizado.

- disculpen ya hemos llegado, por favor es hora de desbordar- decía sonrojada la aeromoza al verlos recostados de esa manera y fue cuando ellos se dieron de cuenta la posición en que estaban, levantándose apresuradamente.

- lo siento º///º- dijeron ambos realmente sonrojados levantándose apresuradamente saliendo del avión.

- gracias por volar con líneas Aito-ka- de despedía la aeromoza en la puerta del avión. Esperaron sus maletas y pidieron un taxi que los llevaría su hotel. Mientras recorrían el camino el taxi, pasaron en frente de una playa, la cual estaba adornada de hermosos colores naranjas producto del hermoso atardecer siendo admirados por dos jóvenes enamorados

- ¡que hermoso!- admiraba la ojiperla mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio.

- mas hermoso por que estas conmigo - la abrazo y ella se sonrojo al sentir el beso que le robo tiernamente.

-linda parejita hacen Uds. dos - afirmo el conductor haciéndolos sonrojar.

- gracias - agradecieron ambos avergonzados.

Llegaron al hotel y el conductor le ayudo a bajar con las maletas, fueron a recepción en donde le dieron las llaves para su habitación.

- ¿Naruto-kun nos quedaremos juntos en una sola habitación?- inquirió la chica un poco preocupada

- no te preocupes es una habitación con dos camas y soy conciente de que necesitas mayor privacidad - le sonrío tiernamente y ella se sintió mas confiada y tranquila definitivamente tenia el mejor novio de todos.

Entraron a la habitación con cuidado quedando magnificados con la belleza y comodidad de la misma. Tenía una vista esplendida y un aspecto increíble.

.-yuuuupi - grito Naruto al saltar en la suave cama de su habitación para probar si "en verdad era cómoda" como0 si de un niño se tratara.

- Naruto-kun, no hagas eso- le regañaba Hinata

- ¡ven!- la invito y antes de que pudiera oponerse la jalo del brazo haciéndola que cayera encima de él. Su corazón se acelero al ver como Naruto se acercaba cada vez mas a ella y su sangre hirvió cuando termino de acortar la distancia con un calido beso, la abrazo apara acercarla más y profundizar el beso mientras ella luchaba para que sus emociones no la dejaran desmayarse, se sentía demasiado bien estar así, tan cerca, tan juntos, el tiempo paso volando y ellos degustando su boca hasta que sintieron que la oscuridad comenzaba a inundar la habitación.

- ¡ya es tarde! - alertaba Hinata feliz - debo ir a ducharme- intentaba levantarse pero alguien la tenia abrazada.

- quédate un poco mas - suspiro sobre su oído haciéndola sonrojar mientras respiraba calidamente sobre sus labios

- N-Naruto-k-kun - suspiro al sentir la cercanía de sus labios.

- Debo ducharme - reitero levantándose apresuradamente.

- Hinata ;_; - lloriqueaba Naruto al verla alejarse pero sin embargo lo hacia muy feliz por fin estaría a solas con su amada.

Salio 30 minutos después con un pijama bastante corto y su cabello aun húmedo. -estaba muy sonrojada pues al creer que iba a tener su propia habitación no pensó en traerse una pijama larga y se trajo solo las cortas

- Hinata O.o - parpadeo varias veces, se veía tan hermosa allí vestida cubierta con una fina telita que apenas la cubría y además de todo era la primera vez que lograba ver algo mas detallado su cuerpo.

- No me mires así - reclamo la chica tratando de cubrirse más con la pijama sin lograr mucho.

- ¿como me pides eso? - se acerco y le dedico una tierna sonrisa -si eres lo mas bello que he visto en este mundo - la tomo por la cintura - te amo tal y como eres . La acerco mas a su cuerpo y la beso tiernamente - y haría cualquier cosa por ti - comenzó a bajar por su cuello debido a que fue atraído por sus refrescante olor y ella jadeo un poco.

El contacto de sus pieles era tibio. Naruto también acababa de salir la ducha y lo único que llevaba puesto era un short y una franela blanca.

- N-naruto-kun - lo detuvo - todavía no - lo empujo y él lo miro detenidamente.

- lo se, no tienes que decírmelo, no quiero hacerte sentir mal- bajo el rostro avergonzado

- discúlpame- ella tomo su rostro y lo obligo a mirarla.

- gracias, muchas gracias Naruto-kun, no tienes nada por que pedir disculpas sino yo que todavía con mi edad no pued... -el puso un dedo en su boca para callarla.

- no te preocupes por eso toma el tiempo que necesites - la beso de nuevo - yo te esperare hasta el fin del mundo tebayoh - le sonrío como era su costumbre.`

- te amo tanto Naruto-kun- se lanzo a abrasarlo volviendo a caer en la cómoda cama.

Se despertó buscando a su compañera, habían pasado una noche espectacular y necesitaba verla .

-Hinata aaaagh - bostezo restregándose los ojos pero nadie le respondió - Hinata ¿donde estas? - la llamo de nueva ahora mas alerta

-Buenos Días Naruto-kun - salio completamente empapada y cubiertas por una minúscula toalla e hizo que el rubio tragara grueso - ¡no me mires así! - le reclamo al rubio.

- no tengo la culpa de que seas tan hermosa - se excusó.

-tonto º//º - se quejó sonrojada

- no soy tonto sino el hombre mas feliz del mundo por tenerte a ti ^^- afirmo sonriente mientras la besaba en los labios, lentamente degustando sus labios de nuevo.

-Naruto-kun - suspiro sobre sus labios

- ¿si?- respondió el otro

-Vete a bañar - lo empujo hacia el baño-

- Mala T_T - replico antes de entrar.

Media hora después estaban listos para salir y ha pedido de Naruto, Hinata se puso una franelilla y un short cortó.

- Naruto-kun ¿ a donde vamos? - pregunto tímida

- a la playa - contesto saliendo.

- pero yo tengo traje de baño - expuso preocupada.

- no te preocupes por eso- le beso la frente y la ayudo a salir

Después de eso Naruto le compro un traje de baño color negro y pasaron todo el día en la playa e incluso hicieron una pequeña fogata. Se recostaron en una pequeña manta, ella recostada sobre su pecho, mientras miraban el brillo de las estrellas y escuchaban el melodioso sonido de las rocas al golpear la arena.

Él hundió su cabeza en su cuello - ja - se río de repente

- ¿que sucede?- pregunto desconcertada

-creo que esos dos deben estar matándose -río burlón

- ¿quienes? -todavía no entendía nada

- nada, nada, olvídalo - río nervioso y la beso de nuevo tiernamente, sin pudor, sin que nada le importara mas que ella, pues eso era cierto en ese momento no había nada que le importara mas que su linda noviecita y la luna y las estrellas fueron expectantes del gran amor que sentían.

los rayos del sor comenzaba a entrar por la ventana mostrándole un hermoso amanecer a la joven de ojos perlados - simplemente suspiro - al sentir el calor del sol junto con la brisa refrescar la habitación era algo inolvidable pero la razón que completaba su perfección era el poder compartirlo con él, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, giro su vista a la cama en donde todavía descansaba un joven de hermoso cabello rubio profundamente dormido, se acerco hasta sentarse a lado de él y le dejo un pequeño beso en la frente sin querer despertarlo. Sonrío feliz estar con él, era la razón de su entera felicidad.

- sino estas conmigo se me escapa el aire, pierdo los latidos - comenzó a sonar su teléfono y ella se apresuro a contestar - Aló - contesto con tono bajo

- Hola Hinata ¿como estas?- una voz familiar se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

- Muy bien y tú? Sakura-Chan - le respondió dulcemente

- Bien, bien aquí con Ino-puerca - le respondieron - aja Hinata-Chan, te descubrí, ¿a donde te fuiste picarona? - al parecer Ino se acababa de apoderar del teléfono.

- ¿a q-que t-te refie-r-res?- comenzó a sonrojarse

- Suéltalo - Sakura recupero el aparato - a lo que Ino se refiere es que acabamos de conocer un joven que estudia contigo y dice que no tenían ningún trabajo pendiente, así que queríamos saber que nos mentiste? - se escuchaba que le hablaban triste.

- es q-que, e-es que... - no sabia que responder

- vamos Hinata ya sabemos que solo fue una excusa para irte con tu novio - otra vez Ino se apoderaba del teléfono.

-¿como lo sabes? - suspiro sorprendida y se sonrojo ante la acusación.

- Quítate - Sakura recupero de nuevo el teléfono -¿por que siempre lo hace? - inquirió cansada - oye - replico la rubia - no te preocupes no tiene nada de malo pero por que no nos lo dijiste? - pregunto triste.

- porque todo lo planeo él, ni siquiera yo lo sabia - se sintió feliz al decirlo.

- sugoi, ¡que envidia!, debe quererte demasiado, te secuestro para estar una semana solitos - admitió alegre por su amiga.

- tienes razón - musito casi para si misma - y yo lo amo aun mas que él a mi - lo miro con cariño se veía muy lindo recostado en su cama.

-¿ y hasta donde han llegado?- pregunto con picardía la rubia que se había adueñado del aparatito

- ¿hasta donde que? - repitió avergonzada.

- pues íntimamente, tonta, ya tienen mas de cinco días completamente solos - acusó curiosa.

- n-no Ino-chan n-no hem-mos hecho n-nada - contesto completamente sonrojada.

-¡No!, eso no puede ser acaso no se ha presentando ninguna situación - refutó de nuevo.

-claro que si - musito un poco triste - pero yo...- no sabia que mas decir.

- Hinata ya tienes casi 18 años, mira todo lo que ha hecho por ti y además te respeta, deberías sentirte segura de ti misma - le aclaro la rubia haciéndola sentirse mal, pero después de todo ella tenia la razón ya era hora de madurar.

- pero...- replico aun no convencida del todo.

- además no puedes abrir la ducha y no mojarte - este comentario la agobió un poco pues sabia que la mayoría de esa situaciones las había causado ella- basta Ino, que me la vas a traumar - Sakura por fin el había arrancado el teléfono a Ino - Hinata no le hagas caso, si el te quiere de verdad te esperara todo el tiempo que tu necesites y para que puedas ser feliz debes sentirte completamente segura de lo que Haras - le aconsejo de manera dulce e hizo que Hinata se sintiera muy feliz.

-Gracias Sakura-Chan - le agradeció tiernamente - Sakura- algo le llamo la atención-

-¿si?- le respondió dulcemente.

- ¿que haces en la casa de Ino-Chan?- le pregunto al fijarse del numero de donde la llamaban.

- ah pues.. Bueno... eso es por que... mi hermano esta de viaje y yo no quería quedarme sola en el departamento mientras él no esté - le hablo nerviosa.

- no sabia que tenías un hermano - exclamo sorprendida

-Sí, pues es que no nos llevamos muy bien ¬¬ - admitió algo friolenta.

- Ahh -.- . Bueno -

- Hinata no te quitamos mas tiempo - Se despidió alegre.

- Hasta luego Sakura-Chan- colgó la llamada y a pesar de que Se sentía bien por lo que le había dicho aun le atormentaba las palabras de Ino.

- tus amigas gritan fuerte- suspiro sobre su oído abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás.

-¡te despertaste! - no fue una pregunta mas bien una afirmación de sorpresa.

- si, sus gritos me despertaron - contesto limpiándose el oído en forma de molestia.

-¿que oíste Naruto-kun?- preguntó desesperada.

- lo suficiente como para decirte que tu amiga tiene razón - le beso en la frente- te amo y te esperare todo lo que quieras - la abrazo tiernamente.

- Gracias Naruto-kun - una lagrima rodó por su rostro alegre de tenerlo con ella.

- por cierto, ¿como se llama tu amiga?- pregunto curioso.

-Sakura - contesto confundida -

- ja - río burlón - ya decía que esa voz era bastante familiar- contesto alejándose un poco

-¿es que acaso tú la conoces Naruto-kun?- aun estaba confundida

- Sí, es mi hermana - contesto entrando al baño.

Pasaron pocos segundos en los que Hinata trato de comprender las palabras de Naruto, pues si lo que había dicho era cierto Sakura-Chan era su hermana y eso la hacia a ella su -cu-ña-da- repitió mentalmente las letras de esa palabra tan fuerte. Conocía Sakura muy bien, era su mejor amiga pero como le explicaba que había estado saliendo con su hermano. No le molestaba, claro que no eso era algo fabuloso pero por que ellos los había ocultado tanto tiempo, esa relación entre ellos, la cual todos desconocían por que la ocultaban y actuaban como si no existiera el otro.

- por cierto debes estar preguntándote por que jamás hablamos de nuestra familiaridad?

- ella lo miro sorprendida acaso el podía leer sus pensamientos- la verdad es que Sakura y yo jamás nos consideramos hermanos y en cierta forma no lo somos- contesto confundiéndola aun más.

- no entiendo - musito confusa

- Sakura y yo solo fuimos criados como hermanos pero no hay ningún parentesco entre nosotros- suspiro un poco triste - Hinata ella no lo sabe, nunca se lo ha dicho. Fui abandonado por mis padres y la madre de Sakura me acogió cuando ya estaba embarazada de ella - comento mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba al vacío no le gustaba recordar su niñez.

- No te preocupes, eso ya lo supere- le comento con una sonrisa - según ella, no me abandonaron sino que murieron en un accidente pero es poco lo que recuerdo de aquel día..- comenzó a recrear aquella noche tan triste.

Flash Bash

- papá, mamá - gritaba un pequeño niño mientras corría detrás de sus padres.  
- no debes temer, cariño - su madre, una hermosa joven y muy cariñosa, se acerco a darle un beso.  
- Todo estará bien - le tranquilizo su papa, un rubio alto de ojos azul, dándole un abrazo  
-No, no quielo she allan - decía el niño que todavía no conocía bien como pronunciar las palabras.  
- No te preocupes, ella te cuidara mientras no estemos - el volteo a ver a la adorable mujer de cabello rosa a la cual señalaba su madre -te quiero- beso su frente y dejo caer una pequeña lagrima, no le alegraba la idea de dejar a su bebé, lo dejo en brazos de la chica y se volteo subiendo al auto.  
- Mamá, papá no she vallan- le pedía su pequeño bebé, ellos le sonrieron y arrancaron el auto.

Fin Flash Bash

El dolor oprimido en su pecho volvió a atacar su pobre corazón - quiero creerle pero pensar que murieron en un accidente no lo hace menos doloroso a pensar que me abandonaron - musito triste.

-Naruto-kun - lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió la calidez de sus lagrimas caer sobre su hombro- ya eso pasó, ahora estas conmigo y no tienes nada de que preocuparte, debes creerle a tu madre después de todo, de que le serviría mentirte y además ella te quiere mucho, aunque duela aceptarlo se que a tus padres no le gustaría verte así -besó su frente - Naruto yo jamás te abandonaré y pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo - terminó por convencerlo y abrazarlo de manera que inconcientemente Naruto recostara su rostro en su abultado busto.

-Hinata - suspiro envolviéndose en su olor, su calidez lo envolvía por primera vez ya no le dolía tanto su niñez, ella era el ángel que traía luz a su vida- te amo Hinata- se acerco hasta su cuello y beso su piel blanca haciendo que una pequeña corriente, atravesara el cuerpo de la chica resultando bastante satisfactoria. En su cabeza ya no se sentía mal, pues sentir a Naruto tan cerca, ya no era tan malo, en realidad se sentía bastante bien. Tomó su rostro y se agacho a besarlo. Naruto estaba sentado en la cama y ella termino sentándose en sus pierna. El besó paso de tierno a un poco más excitante y desesperado. Se dejaron llevar por la calidez de sus cuerpos que aumentaba con cada roce que ellos producían.

Ella lo empujo haciendo que cayera en la cama. Lo miró serenamente mientras se quitaba la camisa lentamente mientras sus manos temblaban al hacerlo.

- ¿que haces?- la detuvo antes de que terminara- No tienes que hacer esto por mi - la miró dulcemente no quería que ella se sintiera obligada a nada.

-N-Naru-t-to -kun - balbuceo- ¿te dije que me esperaras hasta que estuviera lista! - el asintió - pues ya lo estoy - lo beso dulcemente mientras desabotonaba su camisa. El se sorprendió más aún cuando ella lo empujo de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras le besaba dulcemente su rostro, pero para ser sincero no deseaba detenerla.

Ambos cayeron en la cama pero Naruto hizo lo posible por terminar hacerla rodar y quedar encima de ella. Besó su cuello pero esta vez decidió bajar un poco mas, después de terminar la tarea que ella comenzó tiró la camisa bastante lejos y algo lo conmovió. Ella no tenía brasiere.

Se dejo atrapar por la sensación de tener a su disposición tan hermosa doncella y se deleitó con poder jugar con su cuerpo. Pero mas que todo deseaba satisfacerla y demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Comenzó a besar sus enormes pechos, deleitándose con el sabor de su piel, a uno lo masajeó con su mano al otro lo recorrió con la lengua arrebatándole varios alaridos a la chica.

Siguió su camino hasta su estomago recorriendo cada lugar de su firme figura.

- ahh ahh Naruto-kun - suspiro atrapada en las caricias reaccionaba por si sola mientras Naruto le arrancaba la ultima prenda que le quedaba.

Luego volvió a sus labios mientras ella tímidamente le quitaba la parte de abajo de su pijama con todo y ropa interior.

Ella abrió las piernas y él se introdujo entre ellas, cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor y fue entonces que él la penetró pero no fuertemente sino sutil, despacio y cuidadoso. Se Abrió paso por su cavidad y ella intentó empujarlo. Él la abrazó con calidez y la besó con ternura podía comprender el dolor que sentía en esos momentos pero debía demostrarle que con él estaría segura y que el dolor acabaría pronto.

Ella as dejo llevar por sus besos, permitiéndole que se quedara quieto dentro de ella por un rato. Al sentir que el dolor pasar, le murmuro que continuara y así él lo hizo. Ella enredó sus piernas a su cintura dándole mayor libertad de movimiento.

Él comenzó a moverse libremente, de adentro hacia fuera de ella, llevándolos al mayor de los éxtasis que antes pudiera haber conocido pero aun más Allah de eso podían sentir su corazón latir cada vez mas, con cada beso sentían que crecía su amor mutuo y al fin de todo eso los llevaría al fondo de la locura, ninguno quería detenerse, la velocidad de las embestida aumentaban cada vez más y con ellas su amor.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin y el de ellos no tardo en llegar. A pesar de todo era lo que más que habían deseado, estar juntos de esa manera, les reconfortaba a ambos.

-Naruto-kun te amo - le besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Yo también te amo- le correspondió besándola él en la frente, luego la acercó hacia el por medio de un abrazo y ambos dejaron que el cansancio se apoderar de sus cuerpos.

Después de ese día los demás fueron cada vez mejor, pero aun así ese día se convirtió para ambos en él más especial de todos.

Por desgracia la semana terminó y debían regresar pero si era por ellos se quedaban allí para siempre. No deseaban irse. Ambos regresaron de nuevo en avión y después Naruto llevo hasta su casa a su adorable novia

- ¿te veré pronto Naruto-kun?- le preguntó cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar en su casa

- Claro que si, jamás podrás deshacerte de mi - le advirtió sonriéndole después de besarla.

- Gracias Naruto-kun- se enrojeció al recordar todo lo que había pasado en la semana.

- Ya te lo dije, con tal de que estés conmigo yo hago lo que sea, así que no tienes que agradecerme sino yo a ti por estar conmigo - la beso de nuevo.

- Ya- lo empujo - mi papa debe estar por llegar - le recordó entristecida pero no podían seguir juntos allí pero ya faltaba muy poco para que dejaran de verse a escondidas.

- mañana esto no seguirá así - le aseguro pues había planeado todo para que el día siguiente todo eso cambiara, ya había tomado el valor necesario para lograr defender su amor y enfrentaría a la familia Hyuuga con el único motivo de lograr que lo aceptarán su relación sino el mismo terminaría robándose a Hinata.

- Naruto-kun - suspiro ya que conocía las clases de pensamientos que ahora rondaba su cabeza y la decisión que había tomado durante su viaje - intentare hablar con él - le informo.

- No, déjame eso a mí - la beso por última vez antes de irse. Estaba decidido y más después del viaje. Hinata y él siempre estarían juntos pasara lo que pasara.


	6. Una semana Con Sasuke

Te Quiero Hermano VIII

by ~naruhinasempai

Capítulo VIII

"Una semana con Sasuke"

Sakura Posh

Ahora si comenzaba mi martirio, mi hermano acababa de avisarme que ya estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de partir. Yo estaba comprando algo pero ya iba de camino a casa aunque hubiera preferido hacer cualquier cosa para no volver a casa, pero debía hacerlo.

Llegue a paso lento hasta la puerta y cuando estaba punto de abrirla, esta se abrió por si sola y de ella salía ese joven que tanto había tratado de evitar.

- hmp - bufo al verme - ¡ya llegaste!- lo escuche decir mientras yo solo logre asentir débilmente, no quería verlo. Me esquivo y salió de la casa.

- ¿a dónde vas? - pregunté curiosa

- A un lugar para que puedas descansar de mi presencia - me contesto serio y yo me sentí muy mal, no lo odiaba pero en estos momentos estaba muy confundida desde aquel día en el centro comercial había estado evitándolo y a veces sin querer terminaba diciéndole cosas que no quería pero aun así no deseaba que se fuera.

- yo no he dicho eso- contesté avergonzada

- no necesitas decirlo, sé cuando no soy bien recibido - siguió su camino - ahh y no me esperes despierta, quizás ni siquiera venga a dormir - me soltó sin más y fue capaz de atrapar la manzana que le lance enojada por su tan terrible comentario. ¿Cómo era capaz de decir esas cosas?

Entré rápidamente y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Estaba realmente enfadada pero luego deje caer mi cuerpo cayera al suelo, destrozado, se que últimamente lo había tratado muy mal pero no era para que el me pagara con eso- advertirme de que dormiría en otro lugar, en otro cama y...-me detuve al pensarlo - en otros brazos - musite triste para que seguir negándolo me dolía bastante verlo así, desde aquel día había descubierto que lo amaba, en serio lo quería pero el simplemente quería jugar conmigo y hacerme sufrir, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos, otra vez. Ya ni siquiera podía controlar las acciones de mi cuerpo estaba muy triste como para detenerlas, y en realidad todos estos días eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, llorar por él a escondidas y seguirle negando mis sentimientos.

flash bash

corría con desesperación, tenía que alejarse de él, le había demostrado que para él simplemente era un simple juego y nada más, incluso le había aclarado que la había besado solo por "error" y ella como una tonta le había correspondido ese beso.

No miró por donde iba y sin querer termino tropezándose de nuevo con alguien, que la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo.

- es raro pero siempre terminamos encontrándonos de esta manera - la voz de Sasori resonó en su oído sutilmente - ¿acaso te hizo daño? - le pregunto al verle el rostros cubierto de lagrimas.

- no es nada - le sonrió dulcemente secándose el rostro, no sabía pero tan solo la presencia de él la hacía sonreír.

- Sakura - el joven que la perseguía los había encontrado - lo supuse - musito enfadado al encontrarla junto a él - si tanto quieres puedes irte con él, igual eso a mí no me importa - se dio media vuelta alejándose de ellos, ella quiso detenerla pero Sasori no se lo permitió

- Déjalo que se valla, yo te llevo- le sonrío y ella aunque sabía que estaba mal no pude negarse, no podía seguir corriendo tras de Sasuke.

El Viaje en su moto fue divertido pero ella fue incapaz de dejar de pensar en Sasuke. le agradeció tiernamente con un beso, en la mejilla por supuesto, y entro al edificio. Al llegar a su departamento camino lentamente hasta la sala en donde él estaba viendo Televisión, al verla entrar apago el aparato y se dirigió a su cuarto.

- Espera Sasuke - lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

- Sakura, ya yo te lo advertí pero si tanto quieres Salir con Sasori, hazlo, a mi no me importa lo que pase después - se soltó de su agarre y entró a su cuarto batiendo la puerta.

fin del Flash bash

- después de eso dejamos de hablarnos, no tropezamos ni en el baño, tomamos caminos diferentes para ir a la universidad y nos sentamos separados en la clase, se me hace difícil creer que después de haber tenido todo ahora no tengo nada pero no será yo quien cederá, no voy a pedirle disculpas - . me levante e hice la cena y guarde el resto, como una tonta me senté a ver televisión como excusa para esperarlo aunque él ya me lo hubiera advertido, deseaba con todo mi corazón que llegara a dormir aquí.

Ya son más de las 12 p.m. y no aparece quizás no vendrá, el sueño me domina y no puedo, dejo caerme en los brazos de Morfeo mientras mis ojos aun lloran por su presencia.

Sasuke Posh

Me duele mucho dejarla pero ella ya tomo su elección, prefirió a Sasori antes que a mí y no m voy a quedar como un tonto a esperar que se dé cuenta de que cometió un error, a fin de cuentas soy un Uchiha y no me echare a morir por una mujer habiendo tantas en el mundo.

pero qué rayos estoy diciendo si aunque me duela aceptarlo ella no es cualquier mujer, por eso vine aquí, a este bar, con el propósito de ahogar mis penas en el alcohol pero aun no encuentro aquella salida que le encontraba antes a todas mis penas.

Solo hay una persona además de Naruto que es capaz de ayudarme, espero no sea demasiado tarde para ir a visitarla. Salí del aquel bar de mala muerte y me dirigí a su casa tardando como 25 minutos más o menos, tal como pensé aún estaba despierta, toqué la puerta y ella sin demora me la abrió.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? - me recibió bien enérgica dejándome entrar.

- ¡quería verte! - le di un beso en la mejilla por cierto.

- ¡qué bueno! ¿quieres una taza de té? - me pregunto guiándome a la sala.

- no estaría mal - le moleste algo relajado, ella me hacía sentir como si estuviera en casa después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga de la infancia, casi una hermana para mí.

- Ya vuelvo - contesto yendo por la bebida - ten - me paso una pequeña taza caliente, yo la tomé tranquilamente - Cuéntame ¿Cuando llegaste? ¿Cómo te va? ¿dónde te estás quedado? - comenzó con el viaje de preguntas que acostumbraba a hacer.

- Hace ya dos mese, vine a estudiar, puede decirse que bien y estoy en casa de Naruto - conteste a todas sus preguntas rápidamente mientras sorbía un poco de aquel té agridulce que tanto me gustaba - pero ahora no vine hablarte de eso, necesito un consejo - ella se sorprendió un poco pues no acostumbraba a pedirle nada de ese tipo de cosas.

- ¿La Encontraste? - me pregunto sonriente.  
- Eso creo - le respondí con algo de duda.  
- deberías estar feliz por eso - me reclamo.  
- lo dudo no me va muy bien que digamos - le aclaré.  
- Ahora ¿qué hiciste? - me regaño frunciendo el seño  
- La pregunta correcta es: ¿que no le he hecho? - le corregí tristemente - está molesta conmigo -  
- ¡¿Sasuke no me digas que te dejaste llevar por los celos? - yo solo asentí ante la pegunta - la has buscado por mucho tiempo creo que deberías hacer hasta lo imposible por enamorarla -  
- no es tan fácil - me excusé.  
- Claro seguro tu orgullo de tu orgullo no te lo permite - me hablo algo impertinente *Maldición* ¡odiaba que me conociera tanto!  
- hmp - me cruce de brazos afirmando su comentario.  
- ves lo sabia - dijo con cierta risita burlona y guiñándome el ojo - lo mejor es que te disculpes con ella - me aconsejó por fin  
- ¿qué pasa si ella no es? - le pregunte  
- te conozco Sasuke y sé que de quien me estás hablando - me sorprendió un poco eso - Estoy segura de que es ella - me sonrió - es la única con las mismas características.  
- ¿como la conociste? - le pregunte curioso.  
- Neji - fue todo lo que con me dijo a través de su sonrisa - Sasuke no dejes que tu orgullo termine alejándola de ti y tienes que ir planeado que vas a hacer con su... - no al deje terminar.  
- Eso lo resolveré a su momento - le aclaré interrumpiéndola - entonces ¿solo debo disculparme? - le pregunte algo irónico.  
- ¡Claro que no! - me grito molesta - invítala a salir, llévala a un lugar lindo y demuéstrale que la quieres - termino de responderme.  
- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? - le pregunte y ella me sonrío.  
- Por mí no hay problema pero creo que es mejor que duermas en tu casa como debe ser - me guiño un ojo y lo recordé Si conocía a Sakura a través de Neji era porque la prima de él era la mejor amiga de Sakura y por eso también debería saber que ella era hermana de Naruto, lo que se llega a la conclusión debe saber que ambos vivíamos bajo el mismo techo. pensé.

- Además yo no iba a dejar que te quedaras - me advirtió Neji que en ese momento iba entrando a la sala.  
- Ja ¡¿Como si pudieras detenerme? - le conteste egocéntricamente haciéndolo enfadar.  
- ya basta chicos - nos detuvo algo asustada aunque sabía que solo estábamos jugando.  
- Tranquila amor, sabes que él, y yo solo jugamos - le aclaró Neji.  
- Sí pero aún así - se quejó.  
- oye Neji cuídala mucho ni se te ocurra hacerle daño o eso si no te lo perdonare - esta vez lo dije más seriamente era muy sobreprotector con ella.  
- No tienes que decírmelo, eso jamás pasara - me contestó.  
- y mucho menos pensar en dejarla más estando en ese estado - hablé sin darme cuenta de las señas que me hacia TenTen.  
- ¿Cual estado? - me pregunto desconcertado.  
- nada n-nada - le contesto nerviosa- Deberías irte ya - me termino corriendo.  
- ups - se me había pasado la mano

Ya era muy tarde al llegar ya ella estaría dormida pero TenTen tenía razón tenía que quedarme en casa sino quería empeorar las cosas. Cuando abrí la puerta algo me sorprendió estaba recostada en el sillón, ¿había estado esperándome?, pero ya se había dormido, me dio felicidad ver que aún con todo lo que le había dicho ella siguiera esperándome.

No podía dejarla allí así que la cargue en mis brazos y la lleve a su habitación, la recosté en su cama y luego la cubrí con una manta para que no tuviera frío.

- Sasuke-kun - me llamo antes de que saliera de la habitación.  
- ¿sí? - le conteste  
- ¿pensé que ibas a dormir afuera?- me dijo algo somnolienta  
- No quería que te enojaras - me voltee a ver su cara y esta solo me vio triste.

- Sasuke, yo lo si...-  
- el que debe disculparse soy yo... - me miro conmocionada cuando comencé a caminar hacia ella, me senté a su lado y me acerque poco a poco hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cara - lo siento - suspire antes de besarla dulcemente, tome su rostro con mis manos para acercarla aun más y ella me abrazó.

- Sasuke-kun - suspiro mirándome a los ojos, luego me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta.  
- descansa - le dije antes de salir. Entre a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama, estaba realmente cansado y quería dormir.

Después de aquella noche ambos por fin lograron dormir tranquilamente y un sentimiento de felicidad lleno su corazón. Al día siguiente ella preparó un rico desayuno sin ningún motivo en especial mientras pensaba que tal vez esa semana no sería un martirio después de todo.

- Buenos días Sasuke-kun - le saludo con una reverencia.  
En cambio este solo se acercó robándole un beso - es extraño que me saludes de esa manera - le respondió secamente mientras el rostro de Sakura parecía un tomate.  
- ahh.. - no sabía que decir - Espero que te guste - lo guió hasta la mesa y esperó hasta que lo probara - ¿te gusto? - preguntó interesada.  
- Este bien - le contestó fríamente aunque lo que quería decir era "delicioso2  
- ¿por que eres así tan frío? - su voz sonó triste y decepcionada.  
- hum - musitó - la verdad es que está delicioso- le dijo sensualmente.  
- Muchas gracias - contesto enérgica mientras que Sasuke pensaba que tenía serios problemas de bipolaridad.

Recogió la mesa, arregló y limpió le resto de la casa pero mientras lavaba los platos él se ofreció a secarlos pero todo en silencio pues ninguno sabía que decir.

- Sasuke-kun...- lo llamó aunque aún no tenía idea de que hablarle hasta que sintió que la abrazo por la espalda mientras hundía su cara en su cuello - ¿q-que haces? - pregunto nerviosa  
- Aún no estamos del todo claro - suspiro seductoramente sobre su hombro mientras ella cerraba tímidamente sus ojos.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - no comprendía nada.  
- ya me disculpe ¿Ahora qué quieres que haga? - le preguntó dándole una vuelta y haciendo que lo mirara a la cara se acerco a ella y la besó de nuevo pero esta vez con más fuerza apegando mas sus cuerpos, ella se dejo llevar y se olvido de todo por un momento, él aprovecho esto para levantarla y sentada en el lavamanos e introducirse entre sus piernas, comenzó a besar su cuello y a desbotonarle la camisa cuando ya se creía perdida él se detuvo.

- Arréglate, vamos a salir - le ordenó saliendo de la cocina dejándola con la falda levantada y la camisa desbotonada con el cabello desordenado.

- hmp - sopló sus mejillas enfurecida, que creía que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera cada vez que quisiera, pero si quería a jugar a seducir entonces ella también lo haría, fue hasta el baño y después de tomar una ducha, busco entre su ropa y encontró un pequeño vestido que aunque muy ajustado tenía un diseño como y sutil - perfecto - se dijo al ponérselo, poco después estaba lista y el la esperaba afuera.

AL encontrarse con ella jamás pensó que lo sorprendería con una mirada pero estaba realmente equivocado, pero ella no solo lo había logrado sorprenderlo sino mucho mas.

- Lista - le guiño un ojo traviesa - ¿a dónde vamos? - preguntó coqueta.  
- a donde sea - le contesto saliendo de la casa.

Luego del viaje en moto llegaron al parque y decidieron pasear, comer un helado y luego de caminar un rato, se tiraron a descansar en el césped.

- ¡que rico! - contesto lanzándose.  
- ¡ten cuidado! - le advirtió sentándose.  
- ¿de qué? - pregunto desconcertada.  
- ¡de mostrar más de lo que debes! - le admitió señalando la falda del vestido  
- ¡oye! - se quejo arrodillándose y acomodando la falda.

- jajaja - río burlón al verle el rostro avergonzado luego se sentó a su lado y ella quiso picarlo.

Intentó pasarle por encima, acercó su rostro al de él coquetamente y cuando él estaba a punto de besarla ella terminó de pasarse colocándose al otro lado.

- Aquí está mejor - estiró sus brazos relajando su cuerpo.  
- Sakura no juegues conmigo - la jalo del brazo obligándola a caer encima de él e hizo que recostara el rostro en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello - se que piensas que yo solo quiero jugar contigo pero estas equivocada - le murmuro en él oído y ella se sonrojo, no entendía que había pasado con el otro Sasuke pero sin duda a este lo quería más. Estuvieron así por mucho tiempo e incluso Sakura se termino quedando dormida y él no tuvo ningún inconveniente en llevarla cargada.  
Era la primera vez que se sentía feliz al consentir a otra persona.

así pasaron casi toda la mañana, saliendo a pasear, a bailar, al cine o a patinar e incluso la llevo al zoológico.

- Mira Sasuke-kun - corría infantilmente mirando los animales, perdiéndose de la vista de Sasuke.  
- Sakura - se quejaba este yendo tras ella.  
- oye ¿te llamas Sasuke Uchiha? - le pregunto una chica bastante guapa y altanera  
- sí - siguió su camino ignorándola  
- Espera - lo jalo de la camisa - ¿quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo? - le pregunto coqueta.  
- No - le respondió Sakura interponiéndose.  
- ¿y tu quien te crees para responder por él? - le preguntó descortésmente.  
- Mi novia - fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo antes de dejarla completamente enfadada y a otra muy sorprendida.  
- ¿ en serio Sasuke-kun? - preguntó esta algo nerviosa y el solo asintió. - así y ¿cuando me lo pediste?- volvió a preguntar pero esta vez algo enfadada.  
- No necesito hacerlo - le respondió galantemente  
- Sasuke-kun - le regaño cruzándose de brazos.  
-hmp... Está bien - suspiró - Sakura ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? - le pregunto seductoramente  
- quisieras tu - le dijo presumida y el otro la mato con la mirada - por supuesto que sí - le respondió de nuevo realmente feliz.  
- ves te lo dije- musito - no era necesario - ella solo lo miro irónica - ven vamos a casa - la invitó a volver luego de la cena ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos pero cuando ya iban a entrar.

- ¡Sasuke espera! - él se volteo a verla - ¿p-podrías dormir en mi cuarto? - pidió tímidamente y él la miro incrédulo - ¡mañana me quedare en casa de Ino! - le informó.  
- ¿por qué? - recostó su cuerpo a la puerta.  
- Tenemos que adelantar el trabajo que nos dejo el Prof. Rick - expresó frívolamente pensando en el odioso profesor - ¿no piensas hacerlo? - pregunto al verlo despreocupado.  
- Ya lo terminé - contestó tranquilamente, la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello sensualmente, mientras la llevaba hacia el cuarto en donde después de varios besos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Sakura Posh

Después de esa noche me sentí realmente feliz pero aun creo que esto cambió muy rápido, no me quejo es solo que pienso que algo malo podría estar por suceder. Es solo un mal presentimiento que espero que sea solo eso, un presentimiento y espero que jamás llegue a ocurrir.

- Sakura, Sakura - escuche que me llamaba Ino.  
- ehh disculpa ¿qué me decías? - le pregunte sonriendo  
- Hay Sakura andas muy rara - me miró indiscretamente como si tratara de leer mi mente.  
-¿ ah que te refieres? - le hable algo nerviosa.  
- Últimamente estas muy pensativas, quizás Hinata no es la única que tiene su corazoncito escondido - me insinuó burlona golpeándome con el codo.  
- ¿qué te pasa? Eso no es cierto - le mentí, Sabia que Ino se enojaría pero todavía no podía decírselo - Quizás me tiene preocupada que mi hermano ni me ha llamado - manifesté preocupada.  
- No me habías dicho que tenias un hermano - me hablo desconcertada.  
- ¡No importa ahora!, ¿puedes acompañarme a comprar unos zapatos para mi vestido? - le pedí y ella comenzó a saltar como loca.  
- Tenias que haberlo dicho antes - parloteo jalándome hacia afuera.

Después de 2 horas y media de estar viendo zapatería tras zapatería por todo el centro comercial, al fin encontré los zapatos perfectos para mi vestido quería darle una sorpresa a Sasuke-kun, y al pensar en eso sonreí como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

- Oye Sakura ese no es... - se acercó mas mientras intentaba observar a alguien - si es él, Gaara-kun - Gritó Ino al comprobar que la identidad del chico que había visto era en realidad nuestro pelirrojo amigo.

- Hola chicas - nos saludo secamente aunque algo nervioso.  
- ¿como estas Gaara-kun? ¿Cuándo llegaste? - le bombardeaba de Preguntas la indiscreta de Ino.  
- Estoy bien, llegue hace poco pero solo me quedo por lo de la fiesta de Hinata - se sonrojó un poco al verme sonreírle.  
- ¡qué bueno! - le afirmé - ¿con quién irás? - quise saber pero lo dije algo nerviosa.  
-llevare a una amiga - se sonrojo.  
- mmm - Ino se le acercó - eso no parece solo una amiga.  
- me alegro por ti Gaara-kun - le sonríe dulcemente  
- chicas me gustaría quedarme pero ya tengo que irme - se despidió de Ino y cuando se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla pero muy cerca de mis labios - me gusto verte - me susurró antes de irse.  
- Hay Sakura, ya no quieres dejar para nadie - me decía celosa y yo no sabía qué hacer, quería mucho a Gaara-kun pero ya alguien se había ganado mi corazón.

Luego de la faena por mucho que debía quedarme en casa de Ino, no lo logré.

- ¿Podrías ir a mi casa antes de ir a la fiesta? - le pregunte antes de irme  
- Allí estaré - me afirmó guiñándome el ojo mientras se despedía.

Subió corriendo al apartamento abrió la puerta apresurada y lo busco por toda la casa, era tarde así que lo encontró acostado en su cama.

- Sasuke-kun - se lanzó a abrazarlo.  
- ¿Sakura? - se asustó al verla encima de él - pensé que vendrías mañana - insinuó somnoliento.  
- Si pero no quería durar más tiempo sin ti- le contó un poco triste.  
- eso jamás pasará, nunca te dejaré - la abrazó y luego la beso tiernamente.  
- Sasuke - lo llamó.  
- ¿si?-  
- te quiero - se declaró por fin y él no supo que decirle no era bueno con las palabras y lo poco que había dicho le había costado bastante así que le respondería como solo él sabía hacerlo.

La tomó por la cintura y la abrazo , la beso con ternura pero poco a poco esos sentimientos fueron cambiando, los besos se volvían desenfrenados, cada roce aumentaba la calidez de sus cuerpos. Sus manos se encaminaban por todo su cuerpo, ella se cómodo sentándose encima de su entrepierna, comenzó a quitarle la camisa y cuando iba a quitarse la de ella él la detuvo.

- ¿qué haces? - le preguntó intimidante.  
- Quitarme la camisa - expuso sorprendida de su actitud - yo pensaba que tu...- el la detuvo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.  
- No quiero que hagas algo que no quieres -le contó  
- pero si quiero - se quejo quisquillosa haciendo un puchero.  
el se río un poco de su comportamiento infantil - Sakura eso pasará cuando tenga que pasar le dio un beso en la frente - por ahora vamos a dormir, mira que posiblemente tu hermano llegara pronto - la recostó a su lado - buenas noches - la beso tierno.  
- Gracias Sasuke-kun - la abrazó mientras se acomodaba para dormir en sus brazos, él tenia razón ella no estaba completamente lista y estaba feliz por comprenderla y quererla de esa manera.

Después de esa noche Sakura siempre terminaría metiéndose en su cama, las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado tanto que hasta creía que lo conocía desde pequeña, él era el príncipe que tanto había estado buscando y ella que antes creía que era todo lo contrario.

- Muchachos ya llegué - avisó Naruto entrando a la casa.  
- Bienvenido nii-san - Sakura lo recibió con un abrazo, algo que él encontró bastante raro.  
- Sakura eso no es normal en ti - la apretó aun mas y hundió su rostro en su cuello, respirando su rico olor a cereza y hasta la alzó, levantándola por la cintura. A pesar de haber pasado una semana fabulosa la había extrañado.  
- Ya, bájame Naruto- se sonrojó al sentir a su hermano tan cerca, e hizo lo posible por que lo bajara, eso le pasaba siempre que lo tenia en frente, su corazón se aceleraba.  
- Naruto debemos hablar - lo llamó Sasuke, él le sonrió a su hermana antes de entrar al cuarto junto a Sasuke y ella se quedó preocupada al ver el rostro enfadado de Sasuke.


End file.
